Mazmorras
by Tepucihuatl-Shun
Summary: Albafica está lejos del Santuario, ¿cómo será su nueva rutina? ¿Lugonis lo habrá liberado del destino cruel de un guerrero, o esa sombra ha seguido al ex aprendiz allá donde va? (Agradezco de todo corazón a InatZiggy-Stardust por la tan bella imagen que ilustra los capítulos del antiguo Piscis, ¡está hermosa, mil gracias amiga!)
1. 1990, octubre 5, 4:00 PM Algo imprevisto

¡Saludos de fin de semana, lectores!

Estamos en agosto, mes de los Leo, yo leo, soy Leo, cumplo años con Aioria y mi enemigo declarado (y cuñado) es Leo… Así que todo concuerda. Como de costumbre, mi humor no es muy bueno, creo que estoy haciéndome vieja. Por lo tanto decidí empezar a subir este fic que espero les agrade. Sí, para hacer otras vidas más miserables que la mía, (se escucha risa al mejor estilo de Máscara Mortal).

Se trata de una historia bastante sangrienta, en la que aparecerán nuestros estimados caballeros de bronce de la serie clásica, junto a varios personajes del Lost Canvas.

Muchas gracias a quienes se asomen a este rincón, sacado, parecería, del más profundo agujero inquisitorial... Copyright a Kurumada y a Shiori Teshirogi por sus hermosos personajes. Buen provecho, que ya pueden pasar a leer.

**1.- 1990, octubre 5, 4:00 P.M. Algo imprevisto**

Los cuatro caballeros de bronce voltean a mirar el montón de mármol antes de alejarse. Ninguno se atreve a poner la vista en sus compañeros, en la armadura que parece inútil después de colocar la última piedra, de plantar los maderos atados en cruz siguiendo el consejo de Hyoga.

Tampoco hablan. Como si sus lenguas, sus gargantas, hubieran olvidado la manera de articular la mitad de una sílaba. Y es que no pueden creerlo, todavía no. Aunque aún tengan la voz de ese caballero encima. El hombre, detrás de una máscara y cubierto con una túnica y una capucha, sigue señalándoles las escalinatas hacia la primera de las Doce Casas, Aries, les explica lo del guardián al interior de cada una de ellas, lo del caballero dorado, les advierte que desde tiempos inmemoriales nadie ha conseguido atravesar esos doce templos, incitándolos así a atravesar.

Se trata de una broma de mal gusto por parte del cielo. O del aire, o de los bloques derruidos que tantos ecos guardan dentro de sí. Y la burla se completa con ellos cuatro. Con el recuerdo de sus voces, con el ánimo que los hiciera asegurar que serían los primeros en llegar desde Aries hasta Piscis.

–No es cierto, no pasó.

La frase de Seiya, ese negarse a aceptar una derrota así de temprana, traduce en palabras las grietas que también llevan en su interior Shiryu, Hyoga y Shun. No pasó, piensa el Dragón, y sonríe con una sonrisa de tristeza; ojalá de verdad no hubiera pasado, pero así fue y no hay nada que puedan hacer. Eso ya no tiene remedio.

–¿Dónde vamos?–, pregunta Shun, cabizbajo, la urna de su armadura parece mucho más pesada. La respuesta del Pegaso es caminar un poco más y detenerse ante una puerta casi vencida.

–Aquí venía a veces con Marín… Después de entrenar.

Shun observa lo poco que se distingue al interior de esa cabaña: lo que parece ser una manta arrojada al suelo, un par de siluetas, negrísimas en contraste con el toque del sol. Y nada más. El primero en moverse es Hyoga. El rubio empuja la puerta y avanza. Detrás de él, Shun observa dos sillas caídas, esa manta que apenas adivinó antes de entrar. Shiryu también se adentra junto con sus amigos, el único que se queda afuera es Seiya. Shun lo nota en la daga de luz con centro de sombra tendida en el piso. Y voltea. Y lo siente llorar como no lo había hecho antes: en silencio, casi sin sollozar, permitiendo que las lágrimas corran por sus mejillas sin siquiera intentar retenerlas.

–Seiya–, lo llama.

–No ha venido, tiene mucho tiempo sin venir aquí. Tal vez…

No, se niega a creerlo. Marín no puede estar muerta, no después de que lo ayudara en aquella playa, durante su enfrentamiento con Misty y los otros caballeros de plata. Su maestra vive, o así quiere creerlo. Pero este abandono de meses…

–Vamos. Debemos pensar.

Seiya observa un punto detrás del hombro de Shiryu. El Dragón es un espejismo, como Hyoga y Shun, como la amplitud donde se encuentra la cabaña.

–¡¿Pensar qué?!–, estalla el Pegaso.

Y es que en un principio no hay nada qué pensar, nada hay que puedan hacer. Antes, al bajar del avión privado de la fundación, tenían delante las escalinatas, a Shiryu esperándolos, adaptado ya a sus ojos sin vida. Tenían también un futuro: el enfrentamiento con el Patriarca del Santuario. Pero ahora…, ahora sólo tienen ese escondite revuelto y vacío, el grito mitad impotencia mitad reclamo de Seiya, el más terco, el que menos se resigna a perder. Eso delante de ellos; atrás ha quedado un solitario amontonamiento de mármol, una muerte.

–Seiya…

–No, Shiryu. Por más que nuestro cosmos haga milagros no somos ni seremos capaces de resucitar a nadie con él.

Las palabras del hermano menor de Seika resuenan en el silencio de la cabaña, convirtiéndolo en un peso que atrofia cualquier movimiento.

Tiene razón, piensa Hyoga. A nadie se puede hacer volver de la muerte; si entre sus capacidades contaran con esa, él ya no sería un huérfano. Tiene razón, repite el Cisne, pero no le gusta el desánimo en el que está hundido su amigo. Por eso le dice, a él, a los otros:

–Vámonos; de todos modos no podemos remediar nada aquí.

–¿Y afuera?–, el ceño fruncido de Seiya lo interrumpe.

–Quizá tampoco, pero creo que no es bueno para ti que nos quedemos.

Seiya observa a Shun, su rostro pesaroso. Y asiente, sonriendo apenas; no quiere preocupar más a ninguno de sus amigos.

–De acuerdo, vamos…

Ya afuera, Shiryu sugiere que regresen con él a los Cinco Picos Antiguos; quizá su maestro pueda aconsejarlos. Los demás aceptan; de todos modos no hay utilidad en que permanezcan dentro del Santuario, y China es tan buen lugar como cualquier otro.

–¡Un momento!–, los detiene Mu de Aries ya carca del avión. Tres de los cuatro caballeros de bronce lo observan por un segundo antes de ponerse en guardia. Sólo Shiryu, al sentir su cosmos conocido, acierta a acercarse a él. –¿Qué pasó en el coliseo?

Silencio. Nadie se atreve a responderle.

–Pasa que ese caballero, Tremy de Sagitta, ha asesinado a Athena con una de sus flechas–, habla Seiya.

No es cierto, piensa el guardián de Aries, el violeta de sus ojos descansando en el brillo de su armadura dorada. Sí, hubo un cosmos enorme reducido de pronto a nada, pero Athena no puede estar muerta.

–N-no es cierto.

No puede ser: los cuatro jóvenes han repetido más de una variante de dicha negación. Para convencerse, para intentar despertar de ese sueño donde una diosa muy bien puede terminar muerta como si se tratara de una mortal. Y ninguna funciona.

–Es verdad, Mu; su tumba está a las afueras del Santuario.

Aries piensa un poco, luego pide que lo lleven a ver ese sepulcro. Seiya está a punto de negarse cuando tropieza con la mirada de Shun. Vamos, parece decirle el caballero de Andrómeda y Shiryu asiente: como guerrero de la diosa, Mu merece conocer la localización de su tumba.

–Está bien.

Aunque ninguno de los cuatro deseaba ir de nuevo al lugar donde sepultaron a Saori, no tienen alternativa. Ahora, junto a Mu, observan otra vez los bloques de mármol, los maderos atados en cruz. El caballero dorado acaricia uno de esos brazos cubiertos de astillas, el trozo de cuerda, y voltea a mirar a Hyoga. El Cisne vuelve a sentir las fibras de la soga en las yemas, vuelve a anudar, a cortar, a plantar como si de ese madero en cruz pudiera nacer un rosal.

–¿Cómo fue que…?

La pregunta de Mu trae la escena de su llegada: el hombre cubierto con esa túnica, con la máscara, baja las escalinatas del coliseo, les da la bienvenida, le dice a Saori que el Patriarca está esperándola. Ella les confiesa que envió una carta anunciando una próxima visita, sin fecha. Shun recuerda el asombro de Hyoga, el propio, y ahora, ante la tumba de la diosa, otra vez le surge ese mal presentimiento: no le pareció una buena idea. Pero estaba ya hecho, y su única salida era avanzar.

Así lo hicieron. Shiryu llegó a reunirse con ellos para después caminar todos detrás del extraño. Ese hombre, todavía detrás de su máscara, les señaló la casa de Aries al final de una escalinata cuyos bloques reflejaban el sol de la mañana. No pueden llegar hasta la sala donde está el maestro si antes no pasan por las Doce Casas, empezando con Aries, vuelven a escuchar. El resto es confuso: la enumeración de cada uno de los templos, la mención a los doce guardianes, la advertencia de tener cuidado, el saber que nadie ha podido cruzar esa parte del Santuario desde tiempos inmemoriales, y luego el grito, "¡no les permitiré llegar ni a la primera!", el ataque de Seiya y su exceso de confianza. Después aquella tormenta de flechas. Flecha fantasma, había dicho Tremy. Nunca contaron con que una de aquellas flechas era sólida e iría a clavarse en el pecho de Saori.

–El maestro le ordenó a Tremy de Sagitta que la matara–, responde Seiya, viendo el vestido de la diosa manchado de sangre, igual que Hyoga y Shun, escuchando, como los demás, los lamentos de la joven.

–Ella envió una carta, el Patriarca sabía de nuestra llegada–, agrega Shun, cabizbajo.

–Y nos atacó al pie de la casa de Aries.

Mu los observa, a cada uno: las lágrimas del Pegaso, la mirada triste de Andrómeda, el silencio del Dragón, los puños apretados del Cisne. Luego, sus ojos van a posarse sobre esa lápida tosca, levantada con la prisa de ser descubiertos. Y camina hacia ella. Y toca la cruz de madera, el último bloque.

Al verlo arrodillado, Seiya piensa en los instantes que sostuvo a la joven entre sus brazos. Fue él quien recibió las últimas palabras de ella, los estertores de su aliento, salpicados con minúsculas gotas de sangre.

–Ahora que lo pienso…

Los demás lo observan, Mu deja de acariciar el mármol y se vuelve para verlo. El Pegaso les dice que poco antes de morir, el cosmos de Saori se hizo nada.

–No en cuanto dejó de respirar, sino antes–, recalca. –No sé qué pensar.

Ahora la tiene de nuevo en sus brazos. Esta es también su lucha, es una prueba que deberá afrontar, dice ella. Dice también que no va a rendirse. Y le pide perdón por lo mal que la pasaron antes, por atormentarlos cuando todos eran unos niños. Por mi culpa; las tres palabras resaltan en la voz de la joven herida y Seiya aún siente el cosmos que los inundara dentro del coliseo ya en ruinas, cuando el mayordomo del fallecido Mitsumasa les dijo que ella era la diosa Athena.

Lo que viene luego es lo que el Pegaso no puede explicarse; es como si la flecha no sólo hubiera penetrado en el pecho de Saori, como si la punta hubiera hecho también un agujero en el aire, en el mundo, y a través de esa perforación, el enemigo se hubiera apoderado de la divinidad de Saori, arrancándosela del cuerpo y dejando de este lado a una muchacha idéntica a tantas mortales, una joven a punto de expirar.

Así, con esas palabras, pensativo, Seiya trata de explicarles a sus amigos lo que percibió unos segundos antes de que Saori muriera. Todos, sin querer, se vuelven al mismo tiempo a ver su sepulcro. No, ningún bloque se ha movido. Y su brazo tampoco se alzará para apartar de su camino el mármol.

–Vámonos ya–, interrumpe Seiya el silencio de los otros.

Shun asiente, aprieta los puños. –Cómo me gustaría que pudiéramos hacer algo–, se lamenta. Sólo Mu, por medio de su cosmos, alcanza a escucharlo.

…**Continúa…**

**Espero les haya gustado esta escena inicial (corre a esconderse). La situación para los caballeros se pondrá terrible, todavía más; estoy preparada para sus reclamos (busca algo que pueda servirle como escudo). Y bueno, quería que este fic estuviera terminado antes de comenzar a subirlo, pero fue imposible, así que espero me tengan paciencia con las actualizaciones, pues será un vericueto de entrecruzamientos en donde sólo podré guiarme haciendo una cronología, o me perderé.**

**De nuevo muchas gracias por leer.**


	2. 1990, octubre 8, 11:00 PM China

¡Saludos, lectores!

Espero se encuentren muy bien. Día de actualización; me faltaba releer el capítulo y hacerle algunas correcciones, pero aquí está; espero que lo disfruten.

**Geminisnocris**: muchas gracias por leer y comentar, amiga (sonrojo). Me alegra que te haya gustado el inicio, y bueno, aquí un poco más de los caballeros de bronce. Pobres, sufriendo por la pérdida de Athena.

**SakuraK Li**: amiga, muchas gracias. Sí, algo corto; creo que todos los capítulos estarán más o menos por el estilo, no se me dan los capítulos tan largos. Habrá más Shun para ti, sufriendo, el pobre, confundido –quién le manda ser mi consentido, esos sufren el doble en comparación con los demás–. Espero terminar; confieso que llevo ya adelantados varios capítulos en forma consecutiva, y que tengo algunos dispersos de más adelante, pero las musas a veces no son cooperativas, o me las secuestran (¿verdad, Ikki, Mascarita?); así, espero llegar hasta el final.

**InatZiggy–Stardust**: ¡amiga! Muchas gracias por leer! Me encanta verte de regreso por este rincón. Espero que en tu servicio todo haya salido bien y que ya no estés tan atareada este año; te traen como loquita en la escuela… Seiyita, pobre, se confiaron con las flechas, como en la serie, pero ahora sí se les murió la chica en apuros; soy mala, los dejé sin esperanza alguna, aparentemente. Espero que el santo patrón de los escritores crueles esté complacido; hay mucho sufrimiento y más que les falta.

**Tot12**: muchas gracias por leer y comentar, amiga. En este capítulo, aún, estoy con los de bronce, ya verás qué pasa –¿risa malvada?, muajajajajajaj, creo que estarás complacida con lo que viene.

**Alyshaluz**: saludos, muchas gracias por asomarte a este rincón sin esperanzas… Sí, Saori muerta, un camino alterno antes de iniciar las doce casas. Lost Canvas es bastante bueno, aunque sólo tengo planeado abordar a algunos de sus personajes, en el próximo capítulo habrá algunos ya. Por lo pronto espero que disfrutes a nuestros pequeños caballeritos de bronce sufriendo la pérdida de su diosa.

**Mel–Gothic de Cáncer**: ¡amiga, muchas gracias por tus comentarios, me encanta verte por aquí! Wow, bronces alternos eso sí no se me hubiera ocurrido, suena interesante, así como la idea de que su diosa sea un ser invisible, ausente, como en el común de las religiones. Esos "si hubiera…", aquí habrá principalmente uno, más adelante, que influirá en la historia de varios personajes.

**Mary Martin**: muchas gracias por entrar y comentar, ¡ya verás qué pasará! Lo único seguro es que todo va para peor, de momento. Lost Canvas es muy bueno, y tiene personajes que me gustan mucho; ya para el próximo capítulo empezarán a intervenir. Por lo pronto espero te guste este, con mis víctimas consentidas.

A quienes entren a leer, muchas gracias por anticipado. Espero el capítulo sea de su agrado. Copyright a Kurumada y a Shiori Teshiroji por sus personajes tan bellos y torturables. Pueden pasar a leer… Buen provecho.

**2.- 1990, octubre 8, 11:00 P.M China, los Cinco Picos**

El viejo maestro está al pie de la gran cascada, tal y como recuerda Shiryu haberlo visto hace más de seis años, cuando llegó. Ahora, aunque los ojos del Dragón estén muertos, el caballero de bronce adivina su silueta encorvada sobre la piedra, oscura en contraste con la espuma de la caída de agua, que parece hecha con el cadáver de miles de estrellas.

Es el mismo, Dohko de Libra. Y sin embargo sus palabras los desconcertaron, a él y a sus tres amigos. Seiya se quedó boquiabierto, los ojos de Shun y de Hyoga parecieron querer salirse de sus órbitas, Shiryu apretó los puños, tartamudeó antes de protestar por primera vez delante de su maestro:

–N-no, es mentira. ¡No puede ser cierto! Pero si usted…

–Shiryu, ¿recuerdas lo que te dije al recibirte, poco antes de iniciar tu entrenamiento?–, el silencio de su discípulo hizo que Dohko prosiguiera. –Que esperábamos a la reencarnación de Athena para vencer a Hades y regresar a tierra firme luego de doscientos cuarenta años atrapados en el Lienzo Perdido, que si te sentías lo suficientemente fuerte para soportar el entrenamiento y las batallas que vendrían dentro de poco.

–No, maestro, no es eso lo que recuerdo–, pensó entonces Shiryu, en el silencio de su cuerpo cabizbajo, no queriendo contradecir a su mayor en voz alta.

–Todo esto es una locura–, lo saca Seiya de sus pensamientos. Shiryu voltea hacia donde se escucha la voz de su amigo.

–Sólo queda averiguar qué pasó, ver cómo podemos solucionarlo…

Ese es Shun. Está aparentando tranquilidad, se le ocurre al Pegaso al ver el perfil del caballero de Andrómeda contra lo estrellado de un cielo distinto al que dejaron en Japón tras partir hacia el Santuario. Shun es como una estatua oscura y la luna hace destellar sus lágrimas.

–Shun, no llores, ¿qué pensaría Ikki?

El hermano menor del Fénix encara a Hyoga.

–Ikki está en quién sabe dónde, el mundo es un desastre que quizá no tenga arreglo, Saori está muerta y Hades se apoderó de la Tierra desde hace mucho, ¡¿y tú me dices que ni siquiera tengo derecho a llorar?!

–Lo siento.

Después de todo Shun tiene razón, se dice el Cisne, sintiendo un nido de espinas dentro de la garganta. El rubio mira a Seiya, a Shiryu; los ojos de ambos están anegados, como los de Shun. Y entonces, sin poder contenerse, solloza con la cara vuelta al piso. Se trata de un consuelo, el llanto, y más tarde, por la mañana, ya libres de esa opresión en el pecho, podrán pensar mejor en las palabras del anciano maestro y en una posible solución.

–¿Dónde estará Athena en este lienzo? Si Saori…

Nadie responde a las palabras de Shiryu. Es difícil: quizá la diosa aún no llega, o tal vez, muerta Saori, deberán esperar otros doscientos cuarenta años para tener un enfrentamiento con su carcelero, el señor del Inframundo.

–Con permiso–, el primero en ir a dormir es Shun. El muchacho entra en la habitación que Shunrei preparó para los cuatro caballeros, aparta las mantas de uno de los colchones que la chica repartió en el suelo, y se cubre hasta la coronilla.

Pero es imposible descansar. La luz de la luna, al colarse por la ventana, atraviesa el fino entramado de la tela, manteniendo bien abiertos los ojos del caballero. Qué va a pasar, se dice él en tanto escucha el trajín en una de las habitaciones del fondo, los cercanos pasos de dos de sus compañeros de armas, quienes también se acomodan bajo las mantas. Seguro tampoco podrán dormir, sonríe Shun antes de abrazarse a la almohada.

La luna lo tiene despierto casi hasta el amanecer, cuando lo acuna ese vaivén venido de quién sabe dónde. Antes de caer vencido por el sueño, el caballero estuvo pensando en el viaje de regreso. Lo sintió casi como una ráfaga, como si en realidad estuvieran huyendo del Santuario y no abandonándolo.

Desde lo alto no pudieron ver ni el mar ni las zonas de tierra firme, nunca; nubes grises y opacidades de anochecer cubrieron las ventanillas del avión particular en el que los caballeros, sentados juntos, en la fila de la izquierda, iban en completo silencio, escuchando los carraspeos y las frases a medias de Tatsumi. El mayordomo de los Kido iba en la otra fila, recitando nombres y números, fechas, direcciones. A lo mejor se trataba de algún abogado, se le ocurre ahora a Shun al recordar cómo Tatsumi brincó de las escalinatas y entró corriendo a una mansión ahora sin dueños, en cuyo techo comenzarían a pararse los buitres muy pronto, nada más enterarse de la muerte de la heredera del señor Kido.

Los cuatro jóvenes bajaron con el ánimo en los pies. Querían un poco de agua, querían dormir, quizás, estirar las piernas, olvidarse de la tumba cercana al coliseo, del caballero de Aries arrodillado ante ese mármol, de todo y de todos.

Nada más poner pie en tierra firme lo percibieron: ese movimiento oscilatorio, ese cierto tremor que por poco los hace trastabillar. Seguro son las horas de vuelo, el nerviosismo luego de sepultar a Saori, pensaron sin cruzar palabra. Sí, seguro no era nada.

Pero ahora… Ahora después de hablar con el maestro de Libra todo es distinto. Ahora la corteza terrestre no se encuentra flotando sobre un núcleo de magma, sino sobre uno de aire, uno que Hades tejió para los humanos hace poco más de dos siglos. Shun no puede imaginárselo, ¿y el mar, también flotará en el Lienzo igual que los continentes?, ¿y qué pasará con las estaciones de combustible, con los pozos petroleros?

–Necesito…

Después de dormir durante poco menos de una hora, el caballero de Andrómeda se revuelve sobre el colchón, aparta las cobijas y se endereza para mirar las penumbras. Sus amigos todavía duermen, un poco más allá. Lo necesitaban, piensa, sonriendo, escuchando el rumor de las respiraciones que va a mezclarse con la caída de agua. Él también tiene que descansar. Pero no puede; la cabeza le da vueltas, parece una olla de presión.

–Ikki–, susurra mientras avanza de puntitas hacia la puerta de entrada, hacia las montañas donde Shiryu entrenara. –Esto es una locura, cómo me gustaría que estuvieras con nosotros, que nos explicaras…

Pero su hermano se quedó más allá de esta dimensión, así que la única respuesta que recibe es la de un cielo con atisbos de amanecer. Y Shun no sabe interpretar ese silencio.

¿Qué podemos hacer?, se pregunta mientras recarga la espalda contra la pared y se sienta en el suelo, mientras flexiona las piernas y se abraza las rodillas. Así lo encuentra Shunrei al salir a buscar agua para el desayuno.

–Te acompaño–, se ofrece el caballero, le quita las cubetas. La joven asiente.

–Gracias, Shun–, dice, sonrojada.

Y los dos jóvenes caminan hasta donde el agua de la cascada se convierte en espuma y brillo de estrellas. Shun sonríe con levedad, casi olvidándose de ese tal Lienzo Perdido, de la victoria de Hades sobre el acéfalo ejército del Santuario. Hades, piensa, y de pronto se le ocurre que la voz del señor del Inframundo se encuentra al interior del viento, como un núcleo.

Está muy tranquilo todo a esta hora, le dice el caballero a Shunrei, para matar el ronroneo que recorre el valle antes de chocar contra las montañas. Ese zumbido ha terminado por ponerlo nervioso.

–Sí; el maestro…–, la chica se interrumpe, no sabe si es correcto repetir las palabras que el anciano dice a veces. Voltea a ver a Shun, sus ojos verdes le dan confianza, son un punto de apoyo para seguir. –El maestro nos oculta de los espectros con su cosmos. Dice que desde su juventud ha sido suficiente con eso, pero que ahora que el nacimiento de Athena se aproxima, no habrá sitio seguro… Perdón, creo que te estoy confundiendo; no sé cómo explicarlo, en realidad no lo entiendo muy bien.

Shun sonríe, se inclina un poco a manera de disculpa. La joven, al notar su ceño fruncido, debió creer que no se estaba explicando de forma correcta.

–No es eso, lo siento–, dice el caballero… Lo que pasa es que todavía no puedo creerlo, agrega casi para sí, en un susurro que suma ondas a la superficie del agua que ahora rebosan las cubetas, agua para hervir, para el baño.

Los jóvenes regresan a la casa cuando el cielo está por completo claro. En la puerta los reciben Seiya y Shiryu quienes como antes Shun, están sentados en el suelo, la espalda apoyada en la pared. Después de que los recipientes con agua están en la cocina, Shun sale para reunirse con ellos y con Hyoga.

Los cuatro caballeros permanecen de cara a una lejanía sembrada de cumbres y de árboles, paisaje trazado con pincel y acuarela. Siento que es el mismo sitio, murmura Shiryu, el mismo rincón del mundo que recuerda. Y sin embargo ahí está el tremor de antes, ese vaivén como de barco.

–No entiendo.

El Pegaso, Andrómeda y el Cisne voltean a verlo. Shiryu les relata lo que su maestro le dijo mientras ellos se adelantaron para descansar, para intentar dormir. El viejo Dohko permaneció con vida todo ese tiempo gracias al deseo de vencer a un enemigo que antes los derrotó. Porque quiere dejar de sentir el temblor del aire bajo la tierra. O eso cree. La anterior reencarnación de la diosa de la guerra nunca apareció. Los caballeros con los que contaba el Santuario la buscaron sin resultado. Italia fue una de las ciudades que más exploraron, el entonces todavía Nuevo Mundo. Y nada. La diosa nunca llegó. El maestro de Libra, sentado como si vigilara la cascada, mencionó el nombre de algunos de sus compañeros de armas. Lugonis de Piscis, muerto a las afueras del Santuario. Ilias de Leo, muerto de tuberculosis sin haber encontrado a un sucesor. Krest, un hombre de quinientos años. También dijo que los espectros de Hades fueron matándolos uno a uno. Que los continentes empezaron a formar una masa negra muy por encima de la Tierra y los pocos sobrevivientes del Santuario dejaron que los apresaran para subir a esa masa, informe a simple vista desde abajo. Que una vez arriba pelearon, como pudieron, y sólo él y Shion lograron escapar; Shion buscaría a los herederos de las armaduras e iría al Santuario para recuperarlo, Dohko haría lo propio fuera.

–El maestro supone que al tener el mundo en sus manos Hades dejó de interesarse en él, pues además de algunas rondas ocasionales, de las pocas veces que debió enfrentar a los espectros de mayor rango, el lugar es bastante tranquilo, como si no hubiera pasado nada.

Como si nada hubiera pasado, Shun piensa durante unos segundos en esas palabras. Quizá sería preferible ignorar la diferencia entre el mundo de antes y el que se ha construido a lo largo de dos siglos en el Lienzo Perdido. El caballero desecha tal idea al instante: su misión es devolver todo a la realidad que dejaran atrás cuando abordaron el avión junto a la señorita Saori y no pueden darse el lujo ni de olvidarlo ni de rendirse.

–Pero cómo…

Shiryu, Hyoga y Seiya miran a su amigo.

–Es igual a un niño aburrido de un juguete–, le responden, ignorantes de las dudas que pueblan su mente, mientras la mirada del caballero de Andrómeda cuelga a centímetros del suelo, junto con la imagen de su cadena cuadrada, la que encuentra y vence al enemigo sin importar distancias o dimensiones.

… **Continúa…**

**Ikki: –¿Y yo?**

**Autora: –¿Tú?, estás en el spa, en el volcán de Isla Kanon…**

**Silencio; el caballero persigue a la autora, exigiéndole aparecer en la historia y ella corre hasta un librero; no se vayan, hay doble actualización, les dice a sus lectores antes de confundirse con la sombra de la esquina; el Fénix se acerca y sigue reclamándole.**


	3. 1750, octubre 5 Algo inesperado II

¡Doble actualización! Casi termina agosto, terminan los Leo –empieza Shun en septiembre, wiii– y quise celebrar así este mes. Muchas gracias por leer, pero antes un **aviso importante**: en este capítulo comienzan a aparecer ciertas escenas, demasiado crueles y más o menos comunes en la época en la que se sitúa el Lost Canvas, el siglo XVIII, época inquisitorial, cuando las ejecuciones y muchas de las torturas eran al aire libre para ejemplo público, y el pobre condenado sufría no sólo por la acción del verdugo, sino al ser víctima de las burlas del pueblo, que tomaba dichas ocasiones como día de fiesta, o casi. Algo así tendremos en este capítulo, estén listos, lectores –hasta yo sentí feo al escribirlo, ¡pobres de los que aparecen aquí!, me quedó un poco sangriento…

Copyright a Kurumada y a Shiori Teshiroji por sus personajes. Ahora sí, pueden pasar a leer, buen provecho…

**3.- 1750, octubre 5, hora sexta (12:00 P.M.) Algo inesperado II**

La ve. La ve y no puede creerlo; una mirada así de limpia no puede pertenecer a una mujer culpable de brujería, piensa él mientras desliza unos dedos de aire en el bolsillo del hombre que observa embebido las huellas de la carreta que conduce a la bruja hasta la plaza, lugar donde los auxiliares del Tribunal, desde la madrugada, estuvieron levantando una hoguera enorme, ahora lista para arder.

Nada, murmura el ladrón con una bolsa de tela negra vacía en la mano; es la segunda ocasión hoy. Manigoldo niega en silencio mientras recorre una línea serpenteante en medio de la multitud, la mirada en sus propios pasos. A su alrededor, varios hombros se mueven, espaldas se reacomodan y brazos empujan a fin de seguir a la sentenciada.

Cuando va a buscar entre las ropas de una mujer se escucha el grito:

–¡Ladrón, ladrón! ¡Agárrenlo!

Manigoldo empuja al hombre de adelante y escapa. Entre varios "¡tenga cuidado, fíjese por dónde camina!" va dejando atrás el sembradío de cuerpos. Cuenta con mucha práctica, no es la primera vez que lo descubren y debe escapar con nada.

Pronto está en el interior de la casa semiderruida que le da refugio desde hace un par de noches. Respira, ríe un poco pensando en la situación de las personas: no tienen dinero, la mayoría de ellas apenas viven.

–¿Y aún así ellos…?

El murmullo se queda a medias. Le estremece pensar en lo que sobrevivirá de esa joven al atardecer, en la noche. ¿Cómo son capaces de asistir a semejante exhibición y burlarse de la desgracia de otro miserable?, se dice mientras busca debajo de un montón de piedras el botín de otros días. Quedan pocas monedas, lo justo para la cena de hoy y la de mañana, si es que la suerte continúa dándole la espalda.

Un poco más allá, al interior de un cajón de madera, Manigoldo guarda la mitad de una hogaza de pan, leche, algo de queso. Pero no quiere salir. Todavía no. Quizá mañana temprano vaya a buscar comida; hoy no. Hoy no tendrá hambre, de eso está seguro. Eso pasa cuando el Tribunal celebra un auto de fe en la plaza. Esos días o ni siquiera se asoma a la calle o regresa a su refugio poco después de haber salido.

Manigoldo siempre intenta permanecer ajeno a esas ceremonias. A veces lo logra, se ayuda con un sorbo tras otro de alcohol, con la somnolencia acumulada durante los días en una celda, en una jaula. Pero hoy parece imposible.

El joven, con una impotencia que mantiene sus ojos bien abiertos, ve cómo un resplandor empieza a colarse por la puerta y la única ventana. Es leve, casi un suspiro amarillo, pero el ladrón lo cree proveniente de la hoguera ya encendida en mitad de la plaza. ¿Tan rápido leyeron el nombre de los sentenciados y los cargos?, piensa. Y es que el tiempo se escurrió mientras escapaba de aquellas voces de alerta.

No puede evitar ver a la joven de nuevo: sus brazos como de leche, la indefensión de sus ojos casi cerrados, el cabello revuelto, largo, sobre el que el sol puso un destello violeta, o eso le parece ahora en las penumbras, y ese horrendo vestido color crudo, sin forma, con llamas y rojas siluetas cornudas.

No es una bruja, susurra en tanto el resplandor se hace más constante. Manigoldo va a recargarse en el dintel de la puerta y acaricia la madera agujerada por la polilla. Cierra los ojos y sonríe con levedad; le alegra no estar allá, junto a esa manada de…, no sabe si locos es la manera correcta de llamarlos. Ellos, seguro, observan la antorcha que ahora es aquella joven, y se deleitan con sus gritos.

–No era culpable–, repite al resplandor lejano de la hoguera. Y piensa en la primera vez que se encontraron.

Fue un vistazo hace ya algunas semanas. Lo agobiaba el peso del cepo en la espalda baja, pues hace mucho que no lo sentía, y la col que le arrojaban esos niños estaba revolviéndole las tripas. Manigoldo lanzaba insultos aderezados con escupitajos cuando la atención de los demás se desvió hacia una cada vez más cercana procesión.

Había un par de hombres a caballo, uno de capucha negra. A la cabeza avanzaba ella, la joven acusada de brujería, conducida por un pregonero. Iba a pie, el largo vestido blanco resaltaba la suciedad de su rostro lloroso, las marcas de azotes en los brazos y los hombros. Sus muñecas estaban ceñidas con grilletes y una cadena las unía junto con su cuello a la mano del pregonero, quien elevaba sus gritos bajo un sombrero de ala ancha.

Bruja, mató a dos niños y devoró a otros tantos, celebra aquelarres con el enemigo de Dios en el bosque, cerca de la catedral para mofarse del Señor, escuchó Manigoldo desde su impotencia. Y la voz de quienes lo rodeaban comenzó a mezclarse con la de ese hombre robusto: bruja, mátenla, bruja, bruja, dijeron, como una letanía. Luego la primera piedra se estrelló en uno de los pómulos de la joven, haciéndola cubrirse a medias con las manos y volverse hacia el ladrón del cepo.

En ese instante Manigoldo vio sus ojos: dos lagos verdes, la bruma de unas lágrimas contenidas. La joven sonrió y él correspondió con una sonrisa muy leve, sonrisa que hizo más amplia la de ella. Entonces el joven tuvo una idea: gritaría obscenidades a las mujeres y amenazaría con robarse a los niños en cuanto lo soltaran; así, quizá, la atención podría olvidarse de la encadenada joven de blanco.

Lo hizo. Aún ahora sigue saboreando las palabras que dedicó a las amplias caderas de aquella mujer, a sus senos, redondos y pálidos, a punto de reventar bajo el amplio escote. Fueron las suyas palabras que también profetizaron el nacimiento de un niño hermoso, tan diferente a ese engendro de lodo que ella tenía la desvergüenza de presentar a los demás como su hijo. Aunque tal predicción iba a cumplirse sólo si él era el padre, una tarea que se encargaría de llevar a cabo con fruición, con verdadero placer.

Pero pese a esas obscenidades y a sus carcajadas nadie volteó, nadie pareció escucharlo. Así, el prisionero del cepo debió cargar con la indiferencia de los que antes se mofaran de él. Y aun sin quererlo, observó los pasos lentos de la joven y su rostro bajo, sonrojado, cuando el verdugo le desgarró la parte superior del vestido, dejando al descubierto su pecho, las heridas que el látigo había marcado también sobre su espalda. Entonces la joven trató de cubrirse, el pregonero lo impidió, deteniéndole las manos entre risotadas, y Manigoldo apretó los dientes al ver que los niños le arrojaban pequeñas piedras poco antes de correr a refugiarse en el abrazo de sus madres, quienes observaban todo como si poseyeran un alma idéntica a la de los ángeles.

–No se merecía ni la vergüenza ni la hoguera.

Más tarde, Manigoldo decide salir a caminar un poco. Sin querer, como guiado por trazas tibias en mitad de un vientecillo fresco, va acercándose a la plaza de los autos de fe. Observa el ajetreo de los familiares del Tribunal casi por descuido: los hombres recogen polvo, reúnen en el centro de la explanada los maderos calcinados y después cargan con ellos una carreta. El joven los ve hacer, sentado en el suelo, en una esquina, a la sombra de un edificio gris de tres pisos. No puede apartar los ojos de la labor de esos auxiliares. Ellos sólo recogen los restos de las atrocidades de otros, piensa, no tienen la culpa.

–En cambio ellos…

Se interrumpe e imagina los balcones de la planta alta llenos; los hombres hablando entre sí, las mujeres acomodándose la falda. Las voces masculinas bajan por las paredes y se refieren a la ocupante de la hoguera, a la necesidad de purificar esa alma, de hacerle sentir a ese cuerpo la condena que le espera después de la muerte.

El "ellos", en la mente de Manigoldo, abarca también a las autoridades del Tribunal. Cuántas veces, de madrugada, de noche, ha escuchado los gritos, las preguntas que exigen saber cuál es el cargo, quién es el acusante, y el mutismo que responde a tales requerimientos.

El joven aprieta un puño cuando los hombres arrean al animal atado a la carreta. No voy a dejar de hacerlo, piensa al mismo tiempo. Y tal determinación se refleja en su ceño fruncido: no dejará de asolar cuanto camino se le cruce por delante, no dejará de arrebatar equipajes y baúles a esos carruajes cargados de seda. También va a seguir deslizando los dedos en los bolsillos de quienes presencien las ejecuciones: para ellos se trata de un espectáculo, y al final de cualquier espectáculo el ejecutante extiende la mano para cobrar la retribución por su trabajo.

El repique de los cascos de la mula saca a Manigoldo de sus pensamientos. La carreta alza una polvareda breve y pequeña. Es todo lo que queda de la prisionera de hace unas semanas, de la mirada limpia que hoy se abriera paso entre una multitud de curiosos. El joven no puede evitar que un par de lágrimas marquen una ruta blanquecina en la suciedad de su rostro. Mejor me voy, piensa, limpiándose con el dorso de la mano. Antes de abandonar la plaza, Manigoldo deja una piedra brillante y pequeña en el área que esos hombres limpiaran de ceniza. El brillo tornasolado lo despide y el joven vuelve a perderse por donde llegó; irá a buscar una hogaza de pan o un bolsillo.

Por el sendero, antes de que llegue a su escondrijo, Manigoldo tropieza con el hombre al que le robara la bolsa vacía. Perdón, dicen apenas ambos, cada uno concentrado en sus propios pasos. Manigoldo se desvía hacia el molino y el hombre llega a la plaza, la figura de quien tropezó con él todavía en su mente. Era como de la edad que ahora tendría su antiguo aprendiz, quizás un poco mayor. Hace tanto que no lo ve, ¿cómo estará? Quieran los dioses que no en la misma situación del ratero de la mañana, piensa, temiendo, incluso, que aquel chico tan pálido y frágil esté muerto.

Muerto, tal pensamiento lo sobresalta, torciendo sus labios con una mueca. No. Sería una tragedia que habiéndolo librado de tal destino en el Santuario, esa fatalidad lo hubiera perseguido hasta acorralarlo, hasta beberse su vida, sin remedio, como si se tratara de un designio sagrado.

–Así que ya terminaron–, se interrumpe, susurra, viendo cómo el sol hace largas la sombras de los edificios que rodean esa plancha desierta, de tierra aplanada.

No puede borrarse de la memoria el momento en que la carreta con la bruja pasó delante de él. Sólo alcanzó a ver sus manos blanquísimas y sucias atadas a la estructura de metal; eso y sus ojos, la tristeza verde al fondo de las pupilas, su resignación.

–¿Habrá sido ella?

No lo cree, espera que no sea cierto, que su mal presentimiento sea sólo eso: una molestia nacida de los años que el Santuario lleva tratando de localizar sin resultado a la diosa Athena.

Además, fuera del temor a una muerte tan próxima y sobre todo tan cruel como lo es una ejecución por fuego, no sintió ningún cosmos emanando del cuerpo de esa muchacha. De haberlo sentido, no se habría quedado ahí, entre tanto curioso rezagado, sino que, derribando al hombre que guiaba la carreta, habría llevado a la joven a Grecia, como les encargó el Patriarca a él y a Krest hace un par de meses.

–No descansen hasta encontrarla. Es preciso traerla, presiento que se encuentra muy próximo el despertar de Hades y debemos estar listos–, las órdenes de Sage, su preocupación, siguieron envolviéndolos camino del coliseo, escaleras abajo, haciendo que el viejo poseedor de la armadura de Acuario lamentara el haberle concedido aquel permiso a Degel.

–Es un muchacho muy inteligente. No sé si vaya a regresar, su ayuda habría sido invaluable en esta misión–, dijo Krest, sin que su compañero le prestara atención.

…**Continúa…**

**La autora, temerosa, ve cómo Máscara de Muerte e Ikki le dicen a Manigoldo que debería de vengarse, que esa pseudoescritora es cada vez más sanguinaria. Los caballeros sueltan alguna carcajada y ni siquiera se molestan en bajar la voz. A la autora sólo le resta cruzarse de brazos y esperar que el antiguo guardián de Cáncer entienda, a diferencia de los otros, que tan sólo se trata de ficción…**

**Notas:**

**Cepo**: eran dos placas de madera que al unirse inmovilizaban al prisionero por la cabeza y las manos, o por los pies, obligándolo a mantener una postura incómoda (sí, me pasé, pobre Manigoldo).

**Vergüenza**: se trata de una exposición a la burla del la multitud. Por lo regular, el preso era paseado montando un asno, desnudo de la cintura para arriba, y recibiendo o no azotes, dependiendo de la sentencia. En este capítulo preferí dejar a la joven ir a pie; así permanece más cerca de la mofa de los demás y de la mano del pregonero que le desgarra la ropa. ¿Saben ya quién es la sentenciada? Que empiecen a correr las apuestas, lectores…

**Hora sexta**: se trata de una de las horas canónicas (esto lo aprendí leyendo El nombre de la rosa, de Umberto Eco, un libro genial). Y bueno era la manera en que se dividía el tiempo en la Edad Media –un poco lejos del Lost Canvas, pero me gustó para titular algunos capítulos.

Las horas en el libro de Umberto Eco eran (creo que varían un poco de región en región): maitinies, entre las 2 y media y las 3 de la mañana, laudes, entre las las cinco y seis, prima, hacia las siete y media, tercia, hacia las nueve, sexta, el mediodía, nona, entr de la tarde, vísperas, alrededor de las cuatro y media de la tarde, y completas, como a las seis de la tarde-noche (EDITADO).

**Para quienes no han visto Lost Canvas**: Manigoldo es el caballero dorado de Cáncer en esta serie. Es un personaje bastante burlón y poderoso; llega al Santuario de la mano del Patriarca, Sage, que sale a investigar ciertos robos, de los que es culpable Manigoldo siendo un niño huérfano que vive en las calles luego de que su aldea fue destruida y murieron quienes lo rodeaban. ¿Qué hace este caballero en el cepo, ejerciendo su antigua profesión de ladrón? Ya verán, ya verán…


	4. 1990, octubre 8, El lugar de Dohko

¡Saludos, lectores, de inicio de semana!

Espero se encuentren muy bien. Son inicios de septiembre. Es el mes de Shun y aquí les traigo una actualización más de esta oscura y enredada historia. De nuevo, el capítulo aborda a nuestros consentidos de bronce.

**Geminisnocris**: Me alegra que te haya gustado la doble actualización. Sí; Manigoldo, creo que ese acto sería muy de él, burlarse, robar, pero ser noble en el fondo, y querer que los mirones no se ensañen con la sentenciada. También pobre Shun, llorando, y es que no hay consuelo aparente; espero disfrutes este capítulo.

**SakuraK Li**: Aquí hay más Shun para ti, amiga, y como estamos cerca de su cumple, pues el capítulo gira, de nuevo, más en torno a él que a sus compañeros de armas. Gracias por ir leyendo, aunque los dorados no te agraden, jajaja, los capítulos se tornarán mucho más crueles más adelante.

**Alyshaluz**: Gracias por leer y comentar. El Lienzo era el que Hades iba pintando y a través de esa pintura, los continentes se desprenden de la Tierra y forman ese Lienzo en ell cielo (por lo menos eso entendí en el manga, pues ya no adaptaron a animación esa parte). Aquí vuelvo a abordar a Seiya y compañía, espero que te agrade el capítulo.

**Mary Martin**: (se esconde) Sí, aquí aparece de nuevo el hermoso peliverde. Muchas gracias por leer. Cierto, más que justificado el llanto y también una fuente de consuelo, mientras se les ocurre cómo solucionar ese mundo extraño. Es triste la historia del anterior Cáncer; vio morir a todos en su pueblo, se dedicó a la rapiña para sobrevivir y así lo encontró el Patriarca y lo llevó al Santuario para hacerlo su alumno, sólo que en este fic es un poco (¿poco?) diferente.

**Tot12**: Muchas gracias por ir leyendo. Sí, no sé cómo haré, tengo que defenderme porque aquí los caballeros la pasarán muchísimo peor que en mis otras historias, destino del cual se libró mi encantador cuñadito, que se quedó en quién sabe dónde (en el volcán). Como anda solo siempre, ahora sí le tocó no aparecer en la historia… ¡Y todavía me reclama! Jajaja… Es interesante lo de las horas canónicas, yo lo leí en la novela de Umberto Eco.

**Liluel Azul**: ¡Spoiler, spoiler! Jajajaja, para eso falta mucho, apenas están viendo cómo hacer para resolver ese embrollo. Saori muerta por la flecha… Ya verás, espero sigas leyendo, muchas gracias por comentar.

**InatZiggy–Stardust**: Gracias, amiga. Por leer y por comentar. Puro sufrimiento aquí, Shunny que no encuentra consuelo y en el siglo XVIII lo horrendo de una ejecución. Mal por la gente y su morbo, pero así he leído que era: casi un día de fiesta, un día para entretenerse. A eso se enfrenta la pobre chica acusada de brujería. Ya verás cómo continúa esta historia, de nuevo con los caballeros de bronce en el presente.

**Mel–Gothic de Cáncer**: ¡Amiga! Me encantan tus comentarios… Por otro lado, siento mucho esa horrible experiencia que tuviste. La intolerancia (incluso esa palabra está equivocada, he leído por ahí, pues ¿por qué tolerar? ¿Qué, lo otro es lo malo o lo extraño y entonces bueno, hay que tolerarlo a pesar de ese carácter de equivocación?)… Mal por ese tipejo. Yo estoy más bien a medio camino entre hereje y atea, las religiones casi son lo mismo: yo estoy bien, tú mal; yo me voy al cielo con (insértese aquí el nombre de la divinidad), tú te vas al infierno o al lugar de castigo con todo y zapatos. Muy mal. Por cierto, me gustó lo de ser bruja, yo sería una bruja de las palabras, muajajajaja… Y bueno, creo que sufrirás con la pobre chica quemada en la hoguera, aunque aquí regreso al presente de los caballeros de bronce, a sus esfuerzos por arreglar lo ocurrido hace más de dos siglos.

A todos muchas gracias por leer, dejo a su consideración este capítulo de casi–cumpleaños del tierno caballero de Andrómeda. Copyright a Kurumada y a Shiori Teshiroji por sus bellos personajes. Buen provecho, ya pueden pasar a leer.

**4.- 1990, octubre 8, 11:30 P.M El lugar de Dohko**

Shun se retiró hace unos momentos. Hyoga y Seiya acaban de disculparse luego de aguantar bostezos durante algunos minutos. Shunrei está en la cocina, limpiando para no interrumpir a Shiryu y al viejo maestro de Libra.

Perdieron. Hace dos siglos perdieron y al Dragón todavía le cuesta trabajo creerlo.

–Maestro, ¿por qué decidió quedarse aquí?–, pregunta para llenar el tiempo, para ver si con sus palabras se borra esta extraña dimensión.

La respuesta del caballero de Libra, al contrario de los deseos de Shiryu, reafirma esa línea fuera de la realidad en la que se encuentran. Regresó al lugar que es la réplica del de su nacimiento, donde sus padres murieron durante una de las crecidas del río, donde recibió su entrenamiento de un dragón con mil años de edad, ser que una vez fue un hombre, para conservar su fuerza, para sobrevivir hasta ahora, cuando Athena está por aparecer en el Santuario.

Y funcionó. Sus doscientos cincuenta y ocho años lo comprueban. El deseo de volver a su verdadero lugar alimentó sus poco más de dos siglos

–Allá abajo están mis padres, Shiryu, allá está la vida que conocí, los entrenamientos con mi maestro, el sitio original de la cascada, no puedo creer que no lo recuerdes. Tantas veces te lo conté. Y tú prometiste ayudarme. Dijiste que regresaríamos juntos a tierra firme.

El Dragón se concentra en la voz de Dohko. Y sonríe. Sí, al menos él es el mismo: esa respuesta es una que le habría dado su maestro en algún momento.

–Iremos abajo, maestro, se lo aseguro–, responde Shiryu antes de hacer una reverencia delante de su maestro y retirarse; sus ojos, como los de sus amigos, están cargados de sueño y de lágrimas.

No dijo eso nada más por darle la razón a Dohko; encontrará la forma de cumplir esa promesa junto a Shun, Hyoga y Seiya. Entre los cuatro serán capaces de hallar una solución.

Shiryu entra en la habitación en la que ya duermen sus amigos. O eso parece: por el rumor de las mantas, por las respiraciones más o menos tranquilas en mitad del silencio. Aún de pie, el caballero de bronce imagina el cielo, las estrellas. Eran un pequeño puntito luminoso cuando niño, y hasta hace poco, cuando llegó a ver a su maestro antes de que Mu reparara su armadura y la de Pegaso; ¿cómo se verán ahora? ¿Más próximas a la mano, más luminosas? Eso le gustaría verlo; quizás así dejaría de percibir un poco ese tremor tan molesto que lo recorre todo.

–Sería bueno ver la belleza del cielo–, susurra al meterse debajo de las sábanas, antes de intentar dormir.

Pero le es imposible. El caballero comienza a revolverse, se endereza sobre el colchón, se vuelve hacia la izquierda, hacia la derecha, sus ojos muertos clavados en el techo. Luego de muchísimo tiempo escucha pasos. Tal vez sea Shunrei. Aunque las pisadas son más bien cercanas, nacidas en esta misma habitación. Es uno de sus compañeros, piensa. Y mientras él se queda con la intención de preguntar quién anda ahí, los pasos se alejan, leves, como el sonido dejado por una pluma al arrastrarse.

Un segundo susurro toma el lugar de las pisadas: se trata de sollozos en medio del sueño. Shiryu se siente un poco culpable al pensar en Seiya y en el Cisne. Quien lo derrotara en el Torneo Galáctico tiene lejos a su hermana, y la tumba helada de una madre se encuentra fuera del alcance de un muchacho rubio. A ambos este imprevisto les arrebató algo, a alguien, como a Shun, mientras los dos seres que durante seis años se convirtieron en su familia permanecen a su lado.

El chirriar de los goznes interrumpe al guerrero. Alguien ha abierto la puerta y él prefiere fingir que duerme. Unos momentos, sólo eso pide, alejarse tan sólo unos minutos más de la confusión que les heredara la muerte de Saori.

La puerta se cierra. Hay un sonido leve en la cocina, parece, unos pies avanzando de puntitas. Unos instantes más tarde, voces: te acompaño, gracias, Shun. Era Shunrei, se dice Shiryu, apenado por fingir mientras ella quizá necesitara ayuda. Pero ahí está Shun, el siempre amable y educado caballero de Andrómeda. ¿Qué tanto esconderá?, se le ocurre de pronto, ¿qué habrá detrás de su apacible persona? Perdió a su hermano mayor durante seis años, luego de ser tan apegado a él. Después debió enfrentarlo como a un enemigo y verlo morir en el enfrentamiento con Dócrates, también lo vio regresar a salvarlo de aquel caballero que casi lo ultima a punta de llamas para al final irse de nuevo, molesto siempre porque un lobo solitario no es capaz de andar en manada.

–Shun…

–¿Qué pasa Shiryu, tampoco pudiste dormir?

Esa es la voz de Seiya. Shiryu sonríe cobijado por la penumbra; el Pegaso estuvo roncando poco antes de sollozar.

–No–, responde sin sacar a su amigo de su error. –¿Quién podría dormir en semejante situación?

–Hyoga; está bien dormido.

La risa queda de Seiya cesa casi de inmediato al tropezar con el rostro del Cisne. Un leve haz luminoso lo revela apacible, apacible y sucio de lágrimas blanquecinas.

–Me da pena, seguro no sabe si alguna vez podrá visitar de nuevo la tumba de su madre.

O en qué parte del Lienzo estará tu hermana, se dice Shiryu, sintiéndose afortunado al tener con él a las personas que le importan.

–Vamos a dejarlo que descanse, Seiya, seguro concilió el sueño hasta muy tarde.

–O hasta muy temprano–, ríe con levedad el Pegaso, causándole una sonrisa abierta a su amigo. Es un alivio, ese buen humor con el que Seiya siempre intenta aligerar su entorno.

Ambos salen sin hacer ruido y van a sentarse junto a la puerta de entrada, en el suelo. Shiryu apoya las palmas, siente la tierra, el temblor que es una corriente eléctrica debajo de ella. Le prometí al maestro Dohko que volveríamos a suelo firme, susurra.

–Nosotros te ayudaremos; es bastante molesto sentir que te vas de bruces a cada paso… Además, Saori…

Seiya se detiene. Sí, no deben permitir que maten a la diosa Athena, comprende Shiryu. Aspira el aire limpio de los Cinco Picos, piensa: ¿en qué momento esa niña mimada empezó a importarles tanto? Los atormentó siendo pequeños, siempre los calificó de harapientos y mugrosos huérfanos, nunca a la altura de la señorita de la casa. A Jabu… Dioses, Shiryu continúa viéndolo aunque no quiera. El peso de la niña en la espalda. Su frente fruncida por el dolor. La misma fusta que le cruzara el rostro a Seiya restallando una y otra vez sobre sus glúteos. Y su pantalón, roto para mostrarles a todos unas rodillas heridas. Muchos se acercaron para confortarlo. En especial Shiryu sigue viendo las manos de Shun en los hombros del futuro Unicornio, que trataba de no llorar.

Seiya también recuerda a la nieta del anciano Kido que ahora es una tumba cerca del coliseo donde lo armaron caballero. Se toca la mejilla que hace tanto golpeara ella con una fusta de equitación. Era una mimada entonces, pero luego cambió. Él lo sabe, pues guarda no sólo su arrepentimiento sincero de antes de morir, sino también la visita que Saori le hiciera en su departamento, para entregarle el desafío de Ikki y sus caballeros negros.

El Pegaso no puede evitar la sonrisa. A ninguno se lo ha contado: la elegante heredera de la fortuna Kido toca el timbre mientras él se enjuaga el sueño bajo el chorro de agua fría, en una cocina desordenada, su sonrojo al ver que un Seiya medio vestido abre y cierra la puerta de golpe, los varios minutos esperando a que la aspiradora se llevara un poco del polvo de la sala, a que la ropa sucia estuviera en el cesto y no dispersa por cada rincón.

–Sé que nos hizo sufrir mucho, Shiryu–, dice de repente, sobresaltando al Dragón; ¿acaso su amigo es capaz de leer los pensamientos de los otros? –Pero últimamente no era la misma altanera del Torneo Galáctico… Ella, ella…

–¿Ella qué…?

Seiya parece ignorar esa interrupción del Dragón. Ella pidió perdón cuando estaba muriendo, dice. Luego, el silencio. El que debería disculparse es su mayordomo, piensa en voz alta Shiryu. Arriba, el cielo está claro y en la tierra, Shun ya se acerca junto a Shunrei, una enorme cubeta llena en cada mano.

–Con Ikki y Shun sobre todo–, agrega Seiya.

Y es que los hermanos eran las víctimas favoritas de Tatsumi. Un encierro, unos golpes, una noche sin cenar, causaban sufrimiento por partida doble. Lo último, lo de la despedida de Ikki, Seiya lo sabe por boca de Shiryu, pues el Dragón lo presenció.

El niño estaba dándose un respiro luego de preparar su equipaje, antes de partir. Caminaba por un pasillo alejado de la suntuosidad de la sala cuando lo escuchó: golpes, algo que atravesaba el aire, el reclamo de una voz gruesa. Shiryu se atrevió a empujar un poco la puerta, que nada más estaba entornada. Y entonces lo vio. Ikki colgando cabeza abajo, atado. El arma de bambú de Tatsumi azotándolo en la espalda. El mayordomo reclamándole el hecho de ponerlo en vergüenza con el anciano Kido delante de esa bola de huérfanos mugrosos.

–Sí–, responde Shiryu. –Esa vez yo… Debí detener a Tatsumi; al menos intentarlo.

Seiya sabe que se refiere a la tortura de cuando Ikki iba a partir a Reina Muerte; su amigo se lo contó en el hospital, luego del combate entre los dos.

–Pero no podías hacer nada, todavía no…

–Shun lo ignora, ¿cierto?–, lo interrumpe Shiryu, Seiya dice sí en voz muy baja. –Será mejor que nunca se entere. Se culparía. Y ya tiene suficiente con haberlo enfrentado, con que Ikki haya ido en su lugar a ese infierno.

El Dragón calla justo cuando el caballero de Andrómeda llega con ellos. En silencio, entra junto a Shunrei a la cocina. Seiya y Shiryu lo escuchan dejar las cubetas en el suelo, tomarse un respiro. Escuchan también la voz baja de la chica.

–¿Crees que nos haya oído?

–No…, espero–, es la respuesta de Seiya, que se interrumpe al sentir la llegada de alguien.

–Buenos días–, saluda Hyoga. Los dos caballeros sueltan un suspiro. ¿Pudiste dormir?, le preguntan, desviando así la conversación.

–Un poco, ¿y ustedes?

–También.

Cuando Shun se reúne con los tres vuelve a hacerse el silencio.

–Siento que es el mismo sitio–, murmura Shiryu después de unos instantes y luego les cuenta lo que su maestro le dijo por la noche, cuando ellos tres se habían ido a descansar.

–Quizá con la cadena…

Shiryu, Hyoga y Seiya voltean a ver a Shun sin comprenderlo. El caballero les dice que si la cadena de Andrómeda es capaz de encontrar al enemigo sin importar si se encuentra a años luz de distancia, si puede atacarlo aunque esté en otra dimensión, tal vez también pueda atravesar siglos a fin de encontrar a ese enemigo. Y llevarlos allá.

El rostro de Seiya se ilumina, Hyoga y Shiryu sonríen levemente.

–Tienes razón… ¡Por todos los dioses, eres un genio, Shun!

–Sí, podemos probar eso.

–Podría funcionar.

–Nada perdemos con intentarlo–, dice Shun antes de ir a la recámara a buscar su armadura.

–Creo que deberíamos imitarlo.

Seiya y Shiryu asienten, aceptan la mano que Hyoga les extiende para ayudarlos a ponerse de pie, y entran junto con el Cisne a la cabaña, detrás de Shun.

**...Continúa…**

**Una salida, una salida, puede ser… Aquí dejo por el momento a los caballeros de bronce de la serie clásica; a partir del siguiente capítulo abordaré a los personajes de Lost Canvas, será una maraña complicada la que he planeado desde hace tiempo, así que espero no tardar mucho con las actualizaciones, aunque ya llevo un poco avanzado.**

**(¡Pretextos, pretextos pseudoescribidora!, se escucha desde el cráter de un volcán; la autora dice que si quiere venir a ayudarle para pensar y redactar y volver a los capítulos anteriores para comprobar que haya coherencia, que no existan errores de continuidad, y el caballero, con una carcajada, vuelve a sumergirse en los vapores medicinales del volcán de isla Kanon. Tú solita te echaste la soga al cuello, dice, ahora te aguantas, y a la autora, aunque no le guste, se le ocurre que tal vez tenga razón).**


	5. 1750 octubre 15 El recuerdo del aprendiz

¡Saludos, lectores!

Espero septiembre esté tratándolos bien. Les tengo el siguiente capítulo de este cruel fic que ojalá estén disfrutando.

**Tot12**: Muchas gracias por comentar y por leer. Será una maraña, pero creo que está valiendo la pena, muchas gracias por las porras, amiga, estas vueltas a ver capítulos anteriores se deben a que hice trampa, pues tengo ya algunas escenas de más adelante, sueltas, que iré hilando conforme avance. Aquí el primero de los capítulos dedicados a los personajes de Lost Canvas (¿serían como un minigaiden? Wiiii, eso me gusta, jajaja).

**Geminisnocris**: Gracias por tus comentarios (sonrojo), espero que les vaya bien a mis amados caballeros de bronce, parece un buen plan, ojalá funcione; el pequeño Shun es muy inteligente, tuvo una buena idea. Ikki, ese Fénix que siempre llega tarde, ahora ahí están las consecuencias, como aquella frase que decía que el que se mueve no sale en la foto (era acerca de alguna cuestión de políticos, si no mal recuerdo, ¡ewww!), el que se va al volcán de isla Kanon no sale en el fic, aunque eso no me libera de sus burlas e interrupciones.

**SakuraK Li**: Jajajaj, protesto, amiga, hubo Shunny, lo que pasa es que como mis capítulos por lo regular son cortos, pues pareciera que no, pero sí: él es el de la idea, él va ayudar a Shunrei, hablan de él en su ausencia… A partir de este capítulo sí que ya no habrá Shunny, tampoco bronces, puro Lost Canvas, es una estructura rara que se me ocurrió para complicarme más la existencia, o eso pareciera. Espero te agraden, muchas gracias por seguir mis atrocidades.

**Mary Martin**: Gracias por leer mis desvaríos. Esperemos a ver qué resultado tiene el plan de Shun, aunque si atraviesa dimensiones también podría llevar a su dueño y amigos hasta allá, quién sabe. Espero te agrade este capítulo.

Para quienes no han seguido el Lost Canvas, en especial los gaiden, bastante recomendables la mayoría, por cierto, Lugonis de Piscis es el maestro de Albafica. Él es quien le transmite el veneno de su sangre a través de los Lazos Rojos, consistentes en herirse el dedo índice y juntarlo con el dedo del otro, haciendo así un intercambio de sangre. Por su lado, Krest es el maestro de Degel, otro personaje con el Misophetamenos, y también aparece en el gaiden de Acuario, el que para mi gusto empezó bastante interesante, con la desaparición de Krest, y acabó con un final nada bueno. Durante la historia de este gaiden el personaje rejuvenece, como Dohko, y pues para mi conveniencia en el fic conserva su apariencia juvenil, por lo menos así lo imagino.

Copyright a Shiori Teshiroji por sus bellos y torturables personajes (si ve cómo los estoy tratando seguro me hace el harakiri), gracias a todos los que se asomen a estos cortos capítulos, **Mel-Gothic de Cáncer**, **InatZiggy-Stardust** (amigas, las extraño). El dibujo lo hice yo, espero que no esté tan peor (se escucha un ¡se nota, aprendiz de…, de….! La autora no hace caso, lo sabe, batalla bastante para que los dibujos se parezcan un poco al personaje original y no queden medio chuecos, aunque en su defensa podría decir que intenta el arte cubista de Picasso). Ahora sí, ya pueden pasar a leer, buen provecho, amantes de la tragedia griega…

**5.- 1750, octubre 15, completas ****(6:00 P.M.) ****Lugonis, el recuerdo del aprendiz.**

El Patriarca Sage, quien portara la armadura de Cáncer en la Guerra Sagrada de hace más de doscientos años, permite que Lugonis de Piscis se ponga de pie para después darle la espalda y desde esa posición, ordenarle que repose de tan largo viaje mientras se alista a partir en una nueva misión, esta vez acompañado por el caballero de Libra.

–Dohko muy bien puede descuidar los entrenamientos de su aprendiz un tiempo, Lugonis; él te acompañará la próxima ocasión. Ya les diré cuándo partir; mientras, quédate en el templo de Piscis y descansa, pero debes permanecer alerta, por si se da cualquier ataque. Las estrellas dicen que el despertar de Hades está muy cerca y por eso es urgente que localicemos a la diosa Athena. Sin ella no sé…

Lugonis de Piscis deja de escuchar la voz surgida desde debajo de las ropas del Patriarca. No es que se distraiga, sino que no quiere oírla: ese temblor, esa inseguridad que no alientan en nada a un ejército hasta ahora acéfalo. No sé, encontrar a Athena, urgencia, el tiempo que sigue agotándose…, no; Lugonis no desea oír eso. Le gustaría, en cambio, tener la esperanza de hace unos doce o trece años, cuando una nueva generación de jóvenes entrenaba para convertirse en los caballeros que se enfrentarían al Señor del Inframundo después, quién sabe en qué fecha, una no tan próxima, por lo menos, no tan ya.

El guardián del último templo asiente y sale al atardecer del Santuario. Hay ya hilachos carmesíes en algunas zonas del cielo, se percibe el soplo del viento que enfría las noches. Lugonis suspira con tristeza, baja las escalinatas hacia Piscis un poco encorvado, como si la atmósfera sobre sus hombros pesara mucho más que el plomo. El Patriarca ha ordenado que de momento los caballeros de oro permanezcan en las Doce Casas, por si se suscita alguna contingencia, por si es necesario repeler un ataque sorpresa de los espectros de Hades. Y a él le parece bien. Dormitar un poco si hay oportunidad, estar alerta las veinticuatro horas, pendiente de algún cosmos extraño o agresivo, de los intrusos en terreno sagrado. Eso lo distrae, aunque no demasiado, pues sigue recordando al adolescente que fuera su aprendiz.

Se llamaba Albafica y lo habían abandonado en el campo rojo que aún crece en torno a su cabaña a las afueras de las Doce Casas. Lugonis lo encontró siendo un bebé, estaba llorando, envuelto en pañales, tiritando de frío. El caballero formó una cuna para el pequeño, que casi de inmediato se quedó dormido entre esos dos brazos protegidos por el oro de la armadura.

El caballero todavía sonríe al pensar en el rostro sonrosado del bebé que luego nombraría Albafica, en la paz de su sueño, paz que siguió a los taladrantes berridos de miedo, o de soledad, seguro, porque de haber sido el hambre la causa de su llanto, Lugonis habría tenido que correr por leche, por agua o por lo que fuera que comen los niños a esa edad.

–Qué bueno que no lloraba por el pañal sucio–, se ha dicho Piscis en diversas ocasiones, riendo; entonces no habría sabido qué hacer.

Lugonis atraviesa el pasillo central de su templo y se deja caer en la escalera que baja al décimo primero, donde Krest se quedó mientras el caballero de Piscis subía a darle el reporte al Patriarca. Aunque no es lo usual, el caballero de Acuario estaba exhausto y Sage entendería su ausencia.

–¿Cómo se encuentra Krest?–, fue la pregunta con la que recibieron a Lugonis desde el fondo del salón. El caballero se arrodilló e inclinó la cabeza.

–Está muy cansado, Señor, cansado y triste.

El Patriarca se acercó a su caballero, sonriendo apenas desde la sombra de su yelmo. –Percibo la misma tristeza en ti, Lugonis. ¿Qué pasó?

Lugonis de Piscis sintió una punzada en la nuca, apretó el puño derecho, con el que tocaba el mármol del suelo, y respondió con tartamudeos: –N-nada, Señor, es sólo…, sólo… Me molesta no encontrar a la diosa Athena todavía.

–¿Seguro?–, Sage se aproximó a su trono pero no se sentó, sino que con el índice rozó apenas la madera pulida del descansabrazos.

–Sí, Señor. Eso y lo que pasó en Italia. –Piscis volvió entonces a la procesión, a la joven bruja que pronto sería una antorcha atada en mitad de una pira. El caballero levantó los ojos, vio el asentimiento del Patriarca y continuó: –Sé que no debemos dudar, que la obligación de los caballeros es defender a los hombres, pero aquellos que insultaban a esa pobre muchacha atada a la carreta, no sé… Iban a quemarla viva, Señor, ahora no es ni siquiera un montón de cenizas y yo… Dudé en intervenir, no sé si fue la decisión correcta, yo… Algo sigue molestándome, ignoro qué es.

El Patriarca negó en silencio. Y pensó en esa regla que tienen los caballeros, la de permanecer ocultos para la inmensa mayoría de las personas y no mezclarse en asuntos ajenos a la misión que estén realizando en ese momento…

–No te sientas mal, Lugonis; de cualquier modo no creo que pudieras resolver nada.

Con un ademán de la mano derecha, el hombre le indicó al caballero que se pusiera de pie. Y luego, dándole la espalda, le ordenó descansar, pues pronto partiría de nuevo a seguir buscando a Athena, ahora junto con el caballero de Libra.

El Patriarca mencionó también a Tenma, un aprendiz muy adelantado en sus entrenamientos, a punto de conseguir la armadura de Pegaso. Un aprendiz; esa palabra vuelve a resonar en la mente de Lugonis. Ahora es que recupera lo que le dijo el Patriarca cuando dejó de prestarle atención; se refería a su compañero, al permiso indefinido que le otorgó a Degel:

–…qué va a pasar. Bueno, dale mis saludos a Krest. Ojalá se cure de esa tristeza; a pesar de lo difícil que es decirle adiós a una persona que fue como un hijo, espero que su alma cicatrice muy pronto.

Y el caballero reprime un sollozo. Porque seguro las frases de consuelo del Patriarca iban también dirigidas a él, a su espíritu roto después de que obligara a Albafica a abandonar el Santuario.

–Quiera Athena que no haya terminado como ese ladrón–, dice a la casi noche del Santuario, sacándose del guantelete izquierdo un saquito negro, idéntico al que le robaran en Italia, pero lleno de monedas. El caballero se felicita por haberlo guardado junto con la armadura, que dejó a cargo de Krest mientras investigaba aquella extraña procesión; de otro modo no habrían podido pagar el viaje de regreso.

Qué bueno que Acuario no vio a la joven de la carreta, piensa de pronto Lugonis. Krest le mencionó alguna vez, y volvió a hacerlo durante su misión juntos, el motivo por el cual Degel pidió ausentarse indefinidamente, renunciando a su armadura. Fue luego de un viaje a América, hacia donde partieron él y el muchacho. De regreso Degel estaba cubierto de dudas, o eso dice Krest, y prefirió irse, cuánto tiempo, no sabía, lo único seguro es que no podía permanecer a las órdenes del Santuario, no con esa enfermedad dentro del ánimo, enfermedad que también habría infectado a su mentor de presenciar el traslado de aquella maltrecha joven.

–¿Todo bien, el Patriarca no está molesto conmigo?–, llega a interrumpirlo Krest.

–No; al contrario, te envía sus recuerdos…

Krest sonríe y se sienta al lado de su amigo. Duda un poco, piensa en preguntarle por el ánimo del antiguo caballero de Cáncer, por lo que pasó cuando fue a investigar solo, mientras él cuidaba de las dos armaduras doradas, pero al final decide ir al punto:

–Lugonis, discúlpame; debí pensar que con el comentario sobre Degel te recordaría a tu propio aprendiz.

–No es necesario que te disculpes. De todos modos siempre me acuerdo de él… En cierto modo Albafica no se ha ido.

–Como Degel…

Con esos nombres flotando en la brisa de una noche casi completa, los dos caballeros se envuelven en años anteriores, en el fantasma todavía presente de dos muchachos idos, uno habiendo ya ganado la armadura, el otro un casi adolescente demasiado solitario, al igual que su maestro.

–Sí, como él, y como él terminó yéndose–, miente Lugonis con un susurro.

Y es que no se ha atrevido a confesarle a nadie que él mismo fue quien lo expulsó del Santuario.

Albafica tenía diez años cuando su maestro lo obligó a irse, y no conocía otro lugar que el campo de rosas envenenadas y la cabaña clavada justo a la mitad. Era muy delgado, como a punto de quebrarse. Lugonis lo observó entrenar aquella mañana igual que en otras ocasiones. El niño parecía tan distinto del hermano menor de Ilias de Leo, Sísifo; tan pálido en ese campo escarlata, casi enfermo.

Su aprendiz volteó al sentirlo cerca y le sonrío, alzó la mano derecha para saludarlo y luego continuó con su entrenamiento: arrojar rosas envenenadas a una hilera de figuras esculpidas en madera, con un círculo pintado a la altura del pecho. Debía acertar la totalidad de sus intentos, Lugonis se lo había advertido una vez, incluso insultándolo:

–¡Imbécil! Una está fuera del blanco, sabes lo que significa, ¿no? Es la muerte de alguien más.

A partir de esa ocasión los errores del niño fueron menos, su puntería se perfeccionó y a sus diez años cada rosa se clavaba en alguna de esas efigies de madera. Albafica tenía posibilidades como caballero, muchas, sí, pero después se enfrentaría a Lugonis con esas mismas rosas e iban a iniciar los Lazos Rojos entre los dos… ¿Sería capaz de aguantar el entrenamiento ese cuerpo de apariencia tan frágil?

Al responder al saludo de su aprendiz, Piscis recordó su combate con Sísifo para que éste ganara la armadura de Sagitario. Entonces el hermano menor de Leo tenía trece años y Albafica rondaba los siete. Ahora, poco más de tres años después, su alumno no había cambiado tanto, y Lugonis dudaba que tres años más hicieran la diferencia. No; Albafica y Sísifo eran diferentes. Demasiado. Y sí el entonces candidato a Sagitario sufrió en sus entrenamientos, en su intento por obtener la investidura de oro, ¿qué le esperaba a este niño, si debía soportar una prueba mucho mayor a la de pelear contra un caballero dorado en el coliseo?

Lugonis lo imaginó de la misma forma que lo sueña siempre: Albafica arde en fiebre, la herida en el dedo índice se infecta un día sí y el otro también. Su padre, su maestro, no duerme; por el contrario, pasa las noches en vela, a un lado de la cabecera del enfermo, y humedece el lienzo que intenta aliviar la frente del niño. Pero todo es en vano: el calor consume a Albafica, que empieza a delirar, a ver en Lugonis al monstruo de las pesadillas de todos los niños. No, no, por favor, maestro, ya no, no más, dice, repite hasta el cansancio, hasta que esas súplicas alejan al caballero de Piscis, las manos en las sienes, donde lo taladra un dolor parecido al que debe soportar su aprendiz a intervalos, luego de herirse el dedo índice y permitir que la sangre envenenada de su maestro circule dentro de sus venas.

Al despertar de semejantes sueños, Lugonis trata de convencerse de que así fue mejor. No importa cuánto le habrá dolido el empujón o la bofetada que le propinó al momento de expulsarlo; ahora está bien, seguro vive en alguna granja de Rodorio, en algún molino, como un empleado más, un joven que no ha expuesto ni expondrá su vida en batalla, que no ha debido cumplir una misión, un joven cuya sangre es sangre y no veneno. Quizás esté casado con una muchacha de otro pueblo y tenga hijos con ella, quizá no viva más en las cercanías del Santuario. Por lo menos eso espera.

–…ará…

–¿Perdón?–, la última sílaba pronunciada por Krest lo sobresalta.

–Decía que no te preocupes, que seguro un día regresará.

–Gracias, lo mismo te digo: ya verás cómo Degel vuelve pronto–, consuela a su amigo y pone una mano en su hombro, esperando de todo corazón que Albafica se haya olvidado para siempre de los caballeros de Athena.

…**Continúa…**

**Nota: en el gaiden de Sísifo de Sagitario se muestra cómo éste debió enfrentar a Lugonis de Piscis para obtener su armadura; ¿qué pasó en esa parte de la historia dentro de este fic? Aún no lo diré.**

**¿Ya viste quién fue el asaltado, Inat? ¡Fue Lugonis, muajajajajaja! Lo bueno que hizo trampa, aunque creo que cualquier chica en un carruaje le habría dado ride de no poder pagar el viaje…**


	6. 1739, marzo 2, El tiempo en la plaza

¡Saludos de fin de semana, lectores!

Espero se encuentren bien, iniciando octubre. Por mi parte ando un poco agripada, creo que Degel anduvo por aquí cerca y su aire congelado me hizo daño (y eso que aún no he llegado a sus capítulos, que desde ya los anuncio bastante crueles, pobre lector dorado, la que le espera). Muchas gracias a quienes se asoman a estas pocas letras, gracias por su tiempo.

**SakuraK Li**: arenosos, jajaja, no, amiga no te digas así (te diré, debo confesar que no sé muy bien a qué se refiere eso de arenosos, aunque sí he visto muchas veces esa expresión, ¿a sólo molestar? Tú no haces eso, jeje). Mucho dolor y mucha tristeza que seguirá apareciendo en este santuario de hace poco más de dos siglos, amiga. Gracias por leer y comentar, pese a que los dorados no sean tu fuerte… Prometo un regreso triunfal para cuando reaparezca Shun, ya verás, ya estoy planeándolo.

**Geminisnocris**: Muchas gracias por tus comentarios, amiga. Sí, no pudo evitar recordar al pequeñito de Alba, me encanta esa parte del gaiden, es tan tierna, ver a Lugonis con su armadura, contento, cargando al bebé, es bello. Jajaj, imagino si hubiera tenido que cambiarlo, que llorara por el pañal sucio, pobre Lugonis, estaría corriendo sin saber bien qué hacer… Ya verás a los dos Piscis en este capítulo, espero sea de tu agrado, la tristeza sube de nivel.

**Tot12**: Muchísimas gracias por leer y por tus comentarios a mi dibujito, ¡tú dibujas tan lindo! Sí, yo también batallo mucho con las caras y más que nada con las proporciones y las posiciones. Pobre Lugo, en este capítulo verás el por qué de esa ambientación. Sí, yo también lo llevaría, es muy lindo.

**Mary Martin**: Gracias por leer, Mary… (Se esconde) Ejem, no habrá Shunny durante un bueeeeen rato, cuánto, no lo sé; esto es debido a la estructura, con la que me estoy complicando bastante la existencia: iré de personaje en personaje, a veces retomando pasajes de hace muchos capítulos, cuando el personaje que estoy abordando se cruza con uno anterior (después de Lugonis voy con Albafica, por ejemplo). Espero que en el transcurso del fic te familiarices con los lostcanveros, son bastante lindos, como habrás visto, de mis favoritos son Albafica de Piscis, Degel de Acuario (por lector), Manigoldo de Cáncer y el de mi signo, Regulus, por eso los atormento tan feo.

**Mel-Gothic de Cáncer**: Gracias por tus hermosos comentarios, amiga, me encanta verte por aquí. Gracias por darte un tiempito y asomarte a este rincón tan sufriente. ¡Piscis bailando flamenco, jajajajajajajaja! Que esos caballeros no se enteren o amanecerán rosas rojas junto a ti, y no como un regalo, con lo delicados que son, y no nada más los Piscis… Shunny, tienes razón, tan buen personaje y siempre le aplican el cliché del débil, cuando no lo es; creo que su Tormenta es de los ataques más poderosos, mal plan lo que le hacen a nuestro consentido… ¡Pero aquí están los fics para reivindicarlo, muajajajajajaj! Espero resulte la idea del pequeño Shun, porque buena, la verdad, sí es: si la cadena atraviesa dimensiones como en la casa de Géminis, ¿por qué no podría llevar a su dueño y a sus amigos hasta la otra orilla? Sobre Saori, te diré que caerme mal, mal, mal, pues no, sí sentí muy feo por lo que le hace a Jabu cuando lo usa de caballo, y el pobre tratando de aguantarse el llanto (y Shun con las manos apoyadas en sus hombros, para confortarlo, waaa, tan noble desde peque), pero el que sí me cayó pésimo fue su menordomo golpeador de niños… Y seguro Ikki y Shun eran sus víctimas favoritas, basta ver cómo en el manga atormenta a Ikki, diciéndole que es peor la isla de Andrómeda que la de Reina Muerte, y en la serie, donde él mismo lo golpea, ¡pobres pequeños!

Supongo que las órdenes de caballeros entre reencarnación y reencarnación de la diosa habrán sido como dices, sólo a la espera y pues tratando de conservar el legado para los que vienen…

A todos, muchas gracias por leer. En este capítulo, al final, hay una **escena bastante cruel** entre Lugonis y su pequeño aprendiz, por favor, admiradoras de Albafica no vayan a linchar a la autora (se esconde). Copyright a Shiori Teshiroji por estos lindos personajes (por favor, tampoco vayan a acusarme con ella, que también me lincha). Ahora sí, buen provecho, ya pueden pasar a servirse su trozo de tragedia…

**6.- ****1739, marzo 2, hora tercia (9:00 A.M.) ****Lugonis, el tiempo en la plaza de Rodorio**

Lo ha visto. Entre la gente que compra y la que expende. Es el mismo muchachito pálido y triste. Parece más blanco entre la piel bronceada de los dos jóvenes que están con él, entre esos cabellos oscuros y esos brazos anchos que alzan sin dificultad un enorme bote metálico. Parece tan frágil como antes, en mitad del jardín de veneno. Es Albafica. Está seguro; nadie más tiene tal semblante: todos van y vienen, piden un precio más bajo, un litro, un manojo, un trueque; sólo él permanece de pie, las manos buscando el camino hacia los bolsillos.

Albafica. A los ojos de Lugonis de Piscis su antiguo aprendiz vuelve a ser el niño de casi siete que era hace cinco años, cuando regresó de su enfrentamiento con Sísifo, hermano menor de Ilias de Leo y aspirante a la armadura dorada de Sagitario. El guardián de la última casa volvió arrastrando los pasos, los puños apretados. Albafica estaba en cuclillas, observando cómo languidecía una abeja que había logrado posarse en una de las últimas rosas. El niño tocaba con el índice al insecto cuando la sombra de su maestro se alargó hacia él. Albafica levantó la mirada primero, luego se incorporó y le sonrió a quien lo cuidara desde bebé. Lugonis le respondió con otra sonrisa, sonrisa que en su interior tenía un nudo de tristeza, invisible bajo el sol amarillo de esa mañana.

Maestro, recuerda que lo saludó el menor. Y él le revolvió los cabellos lacios, largos hasta los hombros, y entró en la cabaña para derrumbarse sobre una silla, para recargar los codos en la mesa y enterrar el rostro entre sus manos, para ignorar la luz en la ventana y pensar en nada.

Le fue imposible. Persistía la silueta de Sísifo, tirada a medio coliseo, sin apenas moverse. Lugonis tuvo la intención de acercarse a él y sacudirlo con levedad, de comprobar si se encontraba bien. Y empezó a caminar hacia el caído, pero a una distancia ya corta decidió largarse de ahí; Sísifo podría haberse sentido más humillado al recibir tal atención de su oponente.

El guardián de Piscis se alejó del coliseo sin mirar atrás, en silencio, sin hacer caso de los muchos ojos concentrados todavía en Sísifo. Negó con la cabeza al pasar delante del Patriarca Sage, se inclinó con levedad y continuó su camino, pensando que quizá le debía una disculpa al caballero de Leo.

–Se la daré en cuanto lo vea–, dijo ya en la soledad de la cabaña, el rostro clavado entre los dedos.

–¿Perdón, maestro?–, lo interrumpió su aprendiz, ansioso; por lo regular a esta hora empezaban el entrenamiento, a veces más temprano.

–Nada, Albafica…

–Maestro… Vamos a…

–Descansa por hoy, yo también necesito un día libre.

Albafica no supo qué hacer con un día entero para él solo, de eso está seguro Lugonis. Quizá fue a tocar los pétalos, a esperar hasta ver una nueva abeja intentando polinizar una de las rosas venenosas, a cansarse hasta que su sombra se confundió con las enormes sombras del atardecer. Ese día, esas más de doce horas que el niño empleó en hacer nada, fueron tejiéndose hasta formar tres días, una semana, un mes. El caballero de Piscis poco se movió de esa mesa: apenas durmió entre unas mantas demasiado delgadas para el clima de principios de año, fue al río a mirar su reflejo, a golpear el fondo con el puño derecho, desapareció en las calles de Rodorio, en alguna solitaria taberna, y evitó siempre el templo de Leo, sin importar que Ilias estuviera dentro o cumpliendo alguna misión encomendada por el Patriarca.

Varias tardes, ebrio de vino y de pesadumbre, se topó con su pequeño aprendiz, que lo veía con una mirada rota en minúsculas gotas saladas. En semejantes ocasiones Lugonis acertaba tan sólo a acariciar el mentón de su alumno e irse caminando descuidadamente hasta la cabaña, luego se echaba sobre las mantas con la ropa puesta y dormitaba hasta el mediodía siguiente, cuando salía de nuevo al río, a enjuagarse la cara.

–No es posible que sigas así–, lo sobresaltó un día el reflejo del Patriarca en el agua, su voz. El guardián del décimo segundo templo no supo qué contestar. –Si no te importas tú, que por lo menos te importe Albafica; ¿sabes acaso que los otros aprendices han estado molestándolo? Yo lo evité un par de veces, pero seguro no son las únicas, los desafíos se dan con frecuencia y lo sabes. Él te necesita, Lugonis, no deberías encerrarte en ti mismo de esta manera: te perjudicas y además hieres a ese niño. Está muy triste.

Está muy triste; las palabras retumbaron a pesar del cielo abierto y de los árboles lejanos. No se le había ocurrido, pensando nada más en su propio pesar se le había olvidado el pequeño que abandonaran en el campo de rosas envenenadas.

–Albafica–, repitió como si se tratara del eco del llamado de atención del Patriarca. Y después de enjuagarse la cara y el cuello, regresó al jardín, a la cabaña que habitara desde siempre.

Se encontró con su aprendiz sentado entre las rosas, la vista embebida en los pétalos, el dedo índice con una herida leve, seguro hecha con una espina. Al sentir los pasos de su maestro y padre cada vez más cerca, el niño levantó la cara. Intentó sonreír, pero Lugonis no reparó en sus labios, torcidos en una mueca, sino en su blanca piel, que alrededor del ojo izquierdo lucía un puñetazo a punto de ser púrpura.

Está muy triste… Él te necesita… ¿Sabes acaso que los otros aprendices han estado molestándolo? Yo lo evité un par de veces… Los desafíos se dan con frecuencia…, volvió a escuchar la voz del antiguo caballero de Cáncer. Y entonces, ante ese golpe quizá propinado por alguien mucho mayor, la voz de Sage adquirió el tinte oscuro de un reproche. Había sido su culpa; los golpes, las burlas porque el pequeño niño jugaba con rosales como si fuera una mujer, eran culpa suya. Y todo por ignorarlo, ¿cuántos días? ¿O eran ya meses? No supo responderse; el cuerpo vencido de Sísifo había detenido el tiempo en el Santuario y en el mundo, no sólo dentro del coliseo.

–Maestro… Lo siento…

Lugonis acarició el rostro de Albafica y lo miró un instante para después ponerse el sobretodo y bajar al pueblo más de prisa que otros días. No podía soportar ese golpe. Es como si me lo hubieran dado a mí, repitió en silencio hasta llegar a la taberna, hasta sentarse en la mesa de siempre, la última, y escuchar el golpe del vaso contra la madera apolillada. Sólo se detuvo cuando el líquido oscuro y seco bañó su garganta.

–Y si esto pasa con un simple golpe…

El caballero no quiso pensar más, no quiso adelantar años: luego de la preparación física y las prácticas con las efigies de madera vendrían enfrentamientos en serio entre los dos, armados con las rosas venenosas. Y después… Después…

–No quiero ni pensarlo–, recuerda que dijo, en voz alta, antes de que un empleado volviera a llenar su vaso, como también recuerda el momento en que pidió el perdón del caballero de Leo.

Fue un par de meses después de su enfrentamiento con Sísifo. Los entrenamientos de Albafica ya eran casi nulos cuando el Patriarca lo llamó al salón del trono. Allí también estaban Ilias y Krest. Los tres caballeros se arrodillaron y mirando la silueta del representante de Athena en el suelo, recibieron sus instrucciones:

–Athena no va a descender en el Santuario, caballeros, acabo de leerlo en Star Hill. Nuestra diosa nacerá como una humana en una ciudad amurallada. O cerca de alguna. Todavía no sé en cuál, pero debemos estar prevenidos, ya que el enfrentamiento contra el Señor del Inframundo está cerca. La misión que voy a encomendarles quizá sea bastante larga, pero es necesario que la cumplan, que tengan éxito… Krest, Lugonis, Ilias, les encomiendo la localización de nuestra diosa. Vayan, por favor, seguro podrán distinguir su cosmos inmenso en el cuerpo de una niña. Confío en ustedes. Gracias… Y ahora retírense, por favor…

Los tres asintieron, se pusieron de pie y comenzaron a bajar las escalinatas. Piscis, Acuario, donde Krest abandonó a sus compañeros, Capricornio. En el camino entre Virgo y Leo Lugonis se atrevió a llamar la atención de Ilias. El caballero volteó, aguantó un carraspeo.

–Ilias… Yo… Tengo que hablarte.

Ambos caballeros entraron al templo del León y una vez dentro, Lugonis se arrodilló delante de su compañero, quien lo miró extrañado.

–L-Lugonis… Pero, ¿qué…?

Piscis rindió la mirada y los hombros.

–Debo pedirte perdón por lo de tu hermano…

Ilias negó en silencio y le extendió la mano para ayudarle a ponerse de pie, pero Lugonis lo ignoró y continuó hablando:

–No, escúchame. Fue mi culpa que Sísifo resultara tan herido. Yo… Debí medirme, se trataba de un adolescente desarmado frente a un caballero de oro. Sí, ya sé que vas a decirme que era una prueba, que su cosmos debía fortalecerse para vencer. Pero yo no dejo de recriminarme. Aún lo veo en el coliseo, Ilias, aún siento su humillación. Por eso te ofrezco disculpas. Lastimé a tu hermano menor y lo siento mucho.

Los carraspeos de Ilias fueron la única respuesta al principio. Después, Piscis escuchó la voz de repente ronca de su compañero de armas:

–No debiste, Lugonis. No es culpa tuya. Las heridas de Sísifo son causa de sus propias fuerzas, de su cosmos, que no se elevó hasta la altura del tuyo. Escúchame, tú no eres responsable de nada, ¿me oyes?

–Habla el guerrero pero, ¿el hermano?

Ilias apretó un puño.

–El hermano mayor está un poco desilusionado del pequeño. Esperaba más de Sísifo. En cuanto a ti… No deberías sentirte culpable, nada de esto es tu responsabilidad.

Lugonis levantó una mirada ahíta de lágrimas.

–Siento mucho haber lastimado a tu hermano. Perdóname por favor–, repitió.

Ilias ahogó un repentino ataque de tos cubriéndose con el puño. Negó en silencio; su amigo seguiría con lo mismo hasta recibir su perdón.

–Está bien. Te perdono–, dijo, luego agregó por lo bajo: aunque sigue sin ser culpa tuya.

–Gracias, Ilias–, Lugonis se apoyó en el suelo para levantarse y Leo insistió una vez más en ayudarle. Ni en ese momento Piscis aceptó la mano del caballero, que seguía extendida.

–No le tengo miedo al veneno de tu sangre–, dijo el guardián del quinto templo, adivinando las razones de Lugonis.

Me sentiría mal si resultaras lastimado, susurró Piscis, una vez de pie. Y sonrió; ya libre de aquel peso en los hombros quizá podría seguir de manera regular con los entrenamientos de Albafica.

Pero sus intenciones de una mayor constancia se quedaron sólo en intenciones. Salidas y regresos al Santuario salpicaron los tres siguientes años. Junto a Ilias y a Krest, Lugonis buscó a la niña con el cosmos de una diosa en su interior en más de una ciudad amurallada, en sus alrededores. Al principio iban juntos, pero poco después los caballeros decidieron marchar cada quien por su lado, ausentándose durante varios meses. Así abarcarían un territorio mayor y las órdenes del Patriarca se cumplirían en menos tiempo.

Al final, Lugonis se encontró con las manos vacías y con un aprendiz de diez años que había perfeccionado su puntería con apenas supervisión. El caballero sonrió; Albafica podría convertirse en un guerrero mucho más poderoso que él, pero antes debía sobrevivir a la siguiente etapa de su preparación: peleas entre ambos, los Lazos Rojos… ¿Sería capaz de soportarla ese cuerpo de apariencia tan frágil?

–No, no va a poder. Como…

Como Sísifo, completó sin siquiera darse cuenta, sin quererlo. Debía hacer algo por ese niño, debía liberarlo de un destino duro. Y un día lo decidió. Luego de verlo arrojar rosas contra la hilera de efigies de madera y clavarlas justo en el centro del círculo pintado en cada una de ellas, el guardián de Piscis llevó a Albafica hasta la orilla de su jardín para hablar con él:

–Vete, Albafica–, le ordenó sin más.

–P-pero maestro. ¿No puedo quedarme?

–No, ya puedes vivir aquí, nadie ajeno al Santuario debe permanecer dentro de él y tú ya no eres mi aprendiz,

–¡¿Qué hice maestro?! ¿Fallé? Puedo esforzarme más, lo haré, se lo juro, es una promesa, me haré más fuerte, yo…

–No.

–¿Por qué, maestro?

– Porque no creo que seas capaz de resistir los entrenamientos que vienen, son más intensos y tú…

Por el rostro del niño empezaron a correr las lágrimas. Y aunque el corazón del caballero se hizo añicos, siguió con el plan inicial; Lugonis no podía darse el lujo de ceder ante ese llanto.

–Anda, ve a Rodorio, seguro alguien solicita un ayudante de algo; allá puedes ser útil, aquí ya no hay sitio para ti.

–¿Ni en el jardín, maestro? Yo…, podría atenderlo–, rogó el niño.

–No, ni en el jardín de rosas, el perfume podría matarte y yo en realidad tengo muy pocas necesidades.

La frialdad de esas palabras hizo que Albafica se aferrara al caballero.

–Por favor no me eche del Santuario, maestro, no tengo otro lugar a donde ir, quiero quedarme con usted, se lo suplico… Maestro…

–¡Te digo que no! ¿Qué no entiendes que te largues? ¡Fuera de aquí!"

Luego vino un empujón y una bofetada que aún ahora, a casi dos años de distancia, sigue doliéndole a Lugonis en la palma de la mano. Seguro el niño se fue todavía llorando, mientras el caballero giraba sobre sus talones para alejarse sin voltear, con dirección al coliseo.

–Lo siento, Albafica, fue mejor así–, susurra el caballero más para convencerse a sí mismo, sin responder a la mano en alto del muchacho quien, desde el otro lado de la plaza, lo ha reconocido y está saludándolo.

…**Continúa…**

**Nota: Ilias es papá de Regulus y el anterior caballero de Leo, aparece más en el manga que en el gaiden del pequeño leoncito. Él es también hermano mayor de Sísifo de Sagitario.**

**(Se escucha una voz amenazante y llena de ecos: ¿hasta cuándo tendrás a mi hermano en el cajón, escribidora de quinta? La autora hace caso omiso del reclamo pero sólo en apariencia; ya planea el regreso triunfal de los de bronce que se dará en quién-sabe-cuántos-capítulos… Espera que no muchos, aún tiene bastante que escribir y revisar).**


	7. 1738, octubre 15, Lugonis, el intruso

¡Saludos de fin de semana, lectores!

Espero la lluvia no los tenga en sus casas y se encuentren muy bien. Les comento que por mi parte, tuve un poco de gripe, pero nada que unas cápsulas no puedan llevarse. Pongo a su consideración este último capítulo en lo que respecta al maestro de Albafica, Lugonis de Piscis. A partir del próximo, el cual creo que publicaré en unas tres semanas, pues el tiempo está siendo insuficiente y mis adelantos se acaban, la historia se centrará en el bello y pequeño Albafica (desde ya anuncio que subirá bastante el nivel de crueldad; fans, por favor no me linchen, nadie me acuse con Shiori, Albafica, no practiques conmigo al tiro al blanco).

**Liluel Azul**: Muchísimas gracias por ir leyendo y por comentar. No te preocupes, no hay otra Athena, Saori sí murió a causa de la flecha. Saldrá poco ese Lienzo Perdido, pero tiene su explicación, nunca encontraron a la reencarnación de Athena hace dos siglos y a causa de ello Hades venció, y bueno, también se irá viendo por qué ocurrió esto. Espero no quedes muy confundida con los siguientes capítulos. De nuevo muchas gracias, amiga.

**Tot12**: También Ikki juega conmigo al tiro al blanco, jajajaj, este caballero no sabe que hay un proceso de revisión y relectura… Es Ikki, qué le vamos a hacer. En cuanto a Lugonis, no va a hacerte caso y se desencadenará la tragedia para el pequeño Albafica, ya lo verás. Muchas gracias por ir leyendo y por tus comentarios.

**Geminisnocris**: Gracias, amiga, por asomarte a este rincón de tragedia. Espero te vaya gustando, todo tierno y trágico, ya verás lo que ocurre en este capítulo, el último de ese "hombre extremadamente sexy que cambia pañales", jajajajaj.

Muchas gracias a quienes se asomen a leer en este rincón trágico. Copyright a Shiori Teshiroji por sus hermosos e infinitamente atormentables personajes. Pueden pasar a disfrutar de la tragedia (en este capítulo, como en el anterior, hay una escena cruel entre maestro y alumno… Pobres), buen provecho.

**7.- 1738, octubre 15, hora tercia (9: 00 A.M.) Lugonis, el intruso**

Desde que expulsó a Albafica, hace más o menos año y medio, el caballero de Piscis ha sentido en varias ocasiones el leve cosmos de su antiguo aprendiz. Hasta ahora, Lugonis lo creía resultado de esa enorme molestia que le causó el hecho de golpearlo, de echarlo del Santuario usando aquellas palabras tan duras.

Pero no. No es la culpa. Uno de los soldados que tienen la obligación de vigilar el coliseo y sus alrededores acaba de decírselo. Por temor a un castigo, quizás, porque ya no era posible ocultarlo más tiempo. Albafica nunca abandonó el Santuario.

–¿Y dónde ha estado viviendo?

El guardia inclina la cabeza, guarda silencio unos instantes y respira hondo antes de responder.

–En mi cabaña, señor.

El caballero frunce el ceño, se cruza de brazos.

–Lo siento mucho–, el soldado prosigue. El polvo que arrastra el leve viento se adhiere a sus mejillas, ensuciándolas todavía más, el sol las alivia del frío de una noche completa de rondines. –Me dio tanta lástima verlo cuando… Cuando ustedes… Luego de…

El trastabilleo del hombre trae hasta esta fecha aquel día de 1737. Eran finales de marzo, abril quizá, Lugonis no está seguro; sólo sabe de los ruegos del pequeño para quedarse, para atender el jardín y realizar las labores de limpieza en la cabaña y en el templo del caballero: por favor no me eche del Santuario, maestro, no tengo otro lugar a donde ir, quiero quedarme con usted, se lo suplico… Maestro…

–Le pido perdón, señor Lugonis, sé que no debí aceptar que permaneciera dentro del Santuario siendo alguien ya ajeno. Pero lo vi tan indefenso luego de que usted regresara a Piscis que… No, no me malinterprete, no digo que su decisión no haya sido la correcta, eso nada más usted lo sabe, señor, yo…

Lugonis detiene las palabras del soldado levantando la mano derecha.

–Está bien, no te preocupes. El Patriarca no va a enterarse, no le diré nada. Pero es necesario que me lleves a donde está ese niño. Debo verlo, hablar con él. No puede quedarse más tiempo en territorio de Athena, eso podría perjudicarte.

El guardia asiente y empieza a caminar hacia las viviendas de los soldados. El caballero de Piscis lo sigue a poca distancia, los ojos en los talones de ese guardia que acogió a un huérfano sin lugar en el mundo. Gracias, piensa como si se tratara de un reflejo. Pero el agradecer la compasión del hombre no borra la curiosidad.

–Disculpa–, Lugonis acelera el paso, caminando ahora a la par del otro. –¿Cómo fue que lo encontraste? –Después de ese día no volví a verlo, agrega para sí.

El soldado mira por el rabillo del ojo a Lugonis, ¿cuántos años tendrá?, piensa. En este momento la edad del mundo, se dice al ver la tristeza en los pliegues que rodean los ojos del caballero.

–Terminaba de hacer mi ronda, señor–, empieza el hombre, temiendo que al llegar a su cabaña, Albafica se asuste o, peor aún, que lo crea un traidor por delatarlo. –Iba hacia las cabañas para desayunar y dormir un par de horas cuando escuché sus voces, la suya y la del niño. Me acerqué a los alrededores de su jardín en cuanto usted se fue y entonces lo vi. Su aprendiz lloraba sentado en el suelo, abrazando sus rodillas. Pensé alejarme de inmediato; además de la advertencia sobre el veneno de las flores, el reglamento dice que los soldados no deben meterse en asuntos de aprendices. Pero el llanto seguía y yo no tuve corazón para regresar a la cabaña. Así que fui a preguntarle qué tenía.

Lugonis imagina la escena, entretejida con el relato del guardia como si en ese momento volviera a suceder. El niño niega con la cabeza. Nada, dice apenas, y vuelve a llorar, a encogerse como si recibiera el golpe de un ser invisible. El soldado insiste. ¿Qué tienes?, repite. Y el niño, ya sin fuerzas para negar, rodea al hombre con los brazos y sigue llorando. Llora con un llanto calmo y constante, tanto que el guardia piensa que ningún consuelo alcanzará para tranquilizarlo. Ven, vamos, ¿tienes hambre?, responde el mayor al abrazo. El niño dice no con la cabeza para después levantar la mirada, sonrojado. Sí, tiene hambre. Vamos por un poco de té, por pan, invita el guardia, una mano en el hombro del pequeño aprendiz.

Lugonis da un respingo. Si no te importas tú, que por lo menos te importe Albafica, vuelve a escuchar del Patriarca. En ese momento el caballero llevaba días casi sin comer. Poco se había acercado a la cocina. ¿Y su aprendiz? ¿El día que lo corrió le dio algo antes? No recuerda; seguro no, o el niño no habría acompañado al guardia ni bebido el té casi con desesperación. Tampoco se habría terminado el trozo de pan de dos o tres bocados, como le dice el hombre ya a la vista del conjunto de chozas que habita junto con los demás guardias.

Lugonis de Piscis se detiene un instante. Observa la espalda del hombre desaparecer en la penumbra de una vivienda muy estrecha, quizá fresca. Hasta ahora se le ocurre: no sabe qué pensará Albafica al verlo. El caballero quiere al niño cual si fuera su hijo. Cómo no iba a hacerlo, si lo recogió del campo de rosas y lo cuidó cada día. Lo quiere, sí, ¿pero el niño seguirá creyéndolo?

–Albafica–, susurra Lugonis sin acercarse al dintel. No se atreve.

La duda se despeja cuando una silueta fina, vestida aún con las ropas con las que lo recuerda, corre hacia él con los brazos extendidos.

–¡Maestro!

El antiguo aprendiz se abraza al caballero. Lo extrañé mucho, susurra, el rostro hundido en la túnica un poco polvosa de Lugonis quien se resiste a corresponder al gesto del niño.

–Yo también, estaba preocupado–, dice a su pesar, en voz muy baja, y voltea. El guardia ha preferido dejarlos en soledad para que hablen.

–Maestro, yo…

–Albafica, ¿no te advertí que un extraño no podía permanecer dentro de los límites del Santuario?

Las palabras suenan a una sentencia. El niño se separa un poco, mira el suelo y después hacia la entrada de la cabaña.

–L-lo siento–, dice –es que no sabía a dónde ir. No hay otro sitio para mí, a no ser…

–Podrían castigar a ese guardia por causa tuya.

La respuesta del niño es negar con la cabeza, fruncir el ceño. Por favor, no le diga nada al Patriarca, maestro, ruega Albafica, él me ha ayudado mucho y no quiero que por mi culpa…

–En ti está el remedio–, lo interrumpe Lugonis. –Debes irte. Ya.

–No puedo, no tengo otro lugar donde ir–, contesta Albafica, pidiendo ser admitido de nuevo. –Póngame a prueba.

–No.

El "por favor" de Albafica se diluye en los pensamientos del caballero. Si se deja convencer, seguro el niño vencerá no importando las pruebas que le imponga. Entonces no tendré ningún pretexto para echarlo, se dice Lugonis, preocupado, considerando la excelente puntería de su antiguo aprendiz.

–Perdón, pero no puedo aceptar. Vamos, fuera, si no quieres que te corra otra vez.

–Maestro…

–Además, ya tengo otro aprendiz–, miente el caballero y ve cómo el niño aprieta los puños.

–Voy a ganarme mi lugar… Maestro, yo…

–No, no puedes enfrentarte con él–, se le adelanta Lugonis. –Te vencería.

–¿No debería ser yo quien decida eso?–, responde Albafica más como si se tratara de un reflejo. A Lugonis le dan ganas de abofetearlo por su falta de educación, pero desde el fondo de su enojo empieza a subir cierta sensación de orgullo. Tal vez esté equivocado después de todo, empieza a dudar el guardián de Piscis. Pero rectifica:

–No seas impertinente–, responde al desafío del niño mientras esgrime una de sus Rosas Diabólicas Reales.

Hasta entonces Albafica se da cuenta del tono de su pregunta.

–Perdóneme, maestro–, dice, rindiendo la cabeza. –No fue mi intención insultarlo, pero…

–No insistas, Albafica. Te lo dije antes y vuelvo a repetirlo: no creo que estés calificado para pelear por la armadura de Piscis, tus energías no van a alcanzar.

–Voy a esforzarme, maestro, se lo prometo.

–Albafica, no, ¿acaso no entiendes? Ya habíamos discutido sobre esto, estoy seguro que tus capacidades no serán suficientes para resistir los próximos entrenamientos.

El niño mira de frente a Lugonis. No estoy de acuerdo con usted, maestro, susurra apenas, como disculpándose.

–Entonces tendremos problemas, porque no voy a permitirte pasar.

El caballero se aleja varios pasos del niño y le arroja la Rosa Diabólica. Albafica apenas la esquiva, trastabillando, pero sin caer. Lugonis lo observa. Tiene once años y medio y parece un poco más alto, los músculos de brazos y piernas más marcados. Ha estado entrenando con los soldados, piensa el guardián del duodécimo templo. Quizá… Pero no, de cualquier modo sigue siendo un niño frágil, en esos meses no ha habido gran diferencia. Y tampoco la habrá después.

Lugonis convoca una segunda rosa, esta vez negra. –Las Rosas Piraña devoran cuanto cuerpo se les interponga, ¿estás convencido de enfrentarme, Albafica?

El niño responde elevando un cosmos todavía muy débil, lleno de fisuras, y el caballero le arroja esa segunda rosa. Esta vez Albafica termina en el suelo, con heridas en los brazos y un tobillo lastimado. Cuando se levanta, su maestro tiene la segunda rosa negra entre los dedos.

–Largo de aquí, si vuelvo a verte en los alrededores ni tú ni ese soldado saldrán vivos, ¿entendiste?–, en los ojos del niño, Lugonis encuentra una chispa de miedo que impregna dos lágrimas que el caballero no sabe si brotan de la tristeza o del rencor.

Espero que sean rencor, se dice de vuelta en la cabaña, recordando cómo la espalda de Albafica fue haciéndose cada vez más diminuta, cómo con lentitud pero sin hacer alto nunca, el antiguo aspirante a la armadura de Piscis se alejó por el sendero pedregoso que baja a Rodorio. El rencor lo mantendrá lejos y a salvo, y cuando encuentre a otro aprendiz, Albafica habrá desaparecido del Santuario por completo, piensa, repite, mientras llena un vaso de vino hasta el borde, lo apura y vuelve a servirse, observando al mismo tiempo el trozo de jardín que se asoma a la ventana. Es rojo, rojo y venenoso.

–Ojalá que las rosas acojan a ese probable aprendiz, que no se hayan encariñado de más con este niño y lo olviden pronto–, dice y da un breve sorbo al vino.

…**Continúa…**

**La autora se esconde, Manigoldo dice que su compañero de misión quiere encontrarla, que quiere leer lo que viene; le ha dado curiosidad esa frase de "desde ya anuncio que subirá bastante el nivel de crueldad". No sabe a qué se refiere la autora, pero no le da buena espina…**


	8. 1739, marzo 2, De nuevo en tu presencia

¡Saludos de fin de semana, lectores!

Espero se encuentren muy bien. Por mi parte, tardé un poco en actualizar, mitad que no he podido escribir casi nada, mitad problemas técnicos que ya se solucionaron, por fortuna.

Gracias a quienes entran a leer las desventuras de estos pobres personajes y a quienes comentan, doblemente agradecida.

**Tot12**: Seguí tu consejo y escondí mis capítulos, estos caballeritos no tienen ni la más remota idea de lo que les espera… Pobres. Aquí aumenta la crueldad en serio, me estoy ensañando bastante feo con el pequeño Albafica. Espero que te guste el capítulo, amiga, mil gracias por leer y comentar.

**Geminisnocris**: Muchas gracias por el review, por leer, amiga. Sí, ese soldado hizo su buena obra del día, aquí hay un poco más sobre ello, espero te guste el capítulo. Lugonis, ay, Lugonis; tiene miedo por su pequeño aprendiz, no lo puedo culpar, y eso desencadenará la tragedia para Alba, irremediablemente,

**Liluel Azul**: gracias por ir leyendo y por comentar, amiga… Creo que deberé esconderme de tu furia; la joven que quemaron reaparecerá más adelante, y la haré sufrir muchísimo. Sí, se horroriza uno a la distancia de los años al ver el "ingenio" de estas personas. Inquisidores, ¡de miedo!, que de santa no tenía nada la mugrosa Inquisición. Espero te agraden los capítulos que vienen.

A todos, muchas gracias, de nuevo, por sus lecturas. Este capítulo está dedicado al cien por ciento al pequeño Albafica. Para quienes no siguen el Lost Canvas, él es el caballero de Piscis en la anterior guerra santa. Pelea con Minos, se sacrifica y por el veneno de su sangre se aísla, pues teme lastimar a los demás. En este fic es un niño de casi doce años, sin veneno aún, y ya verán lo que ocurre con él –al final de este capítulo la crueldad subirá de nivel.

Copyright a Shiori Teshiroji por sus personajes (no me acusen con ella, jajaja). Ahora sí, buen provecho amantes de la tragedia, ya pueden pasar a leer.

**8.- 1739, marzo 2, hora tercia (9:00 A.M.) ****Albafica, de nuevo en tu presencia**

Lo ha visto. Después de estos meses en el granero, separando paja y acarreando pesados cubos de leche, ahí está de nuevo. Lugonis. Albafica sonríe, mete y saca las manos de los bolsillos, levanta la derecha para llamar su atención, para saludarlo. Maestro, dice en un susurro, con la intención de correr hacia él y preguntarle por el Santuario, por el jardín y los aprendices, los viejos, los nuevos. Por el niño que ocupó su lugar al ser más apto para los entrenamientos.

Pero lo frena la figura estática del caballero, quien permanece con ambos brazos pegados al cuerpo, la mirada al frente, sin notar a nadie conocido, o eso parece, nada además del movimiento común a los días de plaza.

Está tan lejos, piensa el adolescente mientras Nikos, uno de los empleados de la granja donde consiguió trabajo hace algunos meses, le dice algo que él no entiende y pone entre sus manos un objeto oscuro y suave, algo pesado. Sí, responde Albafica sin saber de qué se trata, sin escuchar nada más que su propio corazón al fondo del pecho. Ahí está su maestro y padre, de nuevo al alcance de la vista y sin embargo del otro lado de las fronteras del mundo.

–Como entonces–, susurra.

Entonces es el tiempo que aquel soldado le dio asilo, esos meses luego de que Lugonis lo corriera de los entrenamientos. El adolescente recuerda ese día, siempre, y las duras palabras de su maestro aún musicalizan sus pesadillas, sus momentos a solas en el granero, cuando apila paja en la esquina del fondo.

Vete, Albafica, nadie ajeno al Santuario debe permanecer dentro de él, dice la voz de su maestro con claridad y fuerza, repitiéndolo cuando anochece y al amanecer, durante las horas de trabajo. En esos momentos el antiguo aprendiz de Piscis reprime los sollozos, decepcionado, pues esperaba que estando en el pueblo semejante discurso fuera algo tan leve como un murmullo, gracias a la distancia, y no un grito, una segunda orden detrás de las de su patrón, el señor Manolios.

También por eso le gustaron los meses oculto en el Santuario. Fueron días claros y tranquilos, llenos de sol. Preferiría seguir viviendo allí; con las piernas colgantes sobre una de las dos sillas, recargado en la mesa, los golpes de voz de Lugonis eran apenas un aleteo, igual que en aquella planicie exclusiva para guardias, donde lo dejaron continuar con sus entrenamientos siguiendo, siempre, las indicaciones de su maestro, como si aún continuara bajo su tutela. Ahí, entre polvo y columnas, la orden de irse de Lugonis terminó despojándose de su dureza, se convirtió casi en una mentira, en un sueño, en palabras dichas desde el sopor de la duermevela. Albafica disfrutó ese tiempo; todavía agradece la hospitalidad de aquel soldado, hombre de cabellos finos, y siente pena al pensar en el peligro en el que se puso al cobijarlo con su consuelo esa mañana, cuando lo encontró llorando y hambriento después de que lo corrieran.

–¿Qué tienes?–, recuerda el muchacho que le dijo. Él sólo acertó a negar con la cabeza, a decir "nada", a encogerse como si alguien le hubiera dado un puñetazo, evocando la figura de su maestro, tan definitiva en ese retirarse sin más, sin voltear nunca pese a que, está seguro, escuchó sus sollozos.

El soldado repitió su pregunta haciendo que el niño, derrotado por su tristeza, lo rodeara con los brazos, sin dejar nunca de llorar.

–Ven, vamos, ¿tienes hambre?–, respondió el mayor a su abrazo. Albafica negó con la cabeza para después levantar la mirada, sonrojado, escuchando los gruñidos de su estómago vacío. Sí, tenía hambre; mucha. –Vamos por un poco de té y pan.

El hombre apoyó una mano en el hombro del pequeño aprendiz y Albafica se dejó guiar; quería alejarse de ahí, quería sentir algo distinto a la soledad que le heredara su maestro.

Una vez en la cabaña, sentado a una mesa de patas cojas, entre el vientecillo polvoso que entraba por alguna ventana, Albafica se sumergió en el vapor dulzón de la bebida y comió un trozo de pan con avidez, como si fueran a quitárselo en cualquier momento. El guardia no volvió a preguntar nada y el niño lo agradeció; de nuevo el llanto, las pisadas de su maestro iguales al golpe de un martillo; no, no quería revivir la escena, tan próxima e irreal a un tiempo.

Después, en la tarde, las mañanas siguientes, aquella irrealidad envolvió por entero tanto a Lugonis como a sus órdenes de abandonar el Santuario. Albafica, exhausto en medio de unos entrenamientos similares a los que lo sometiera su maestro, casi no sintió el transcurrir de los días, de las semanas, llegando a convencerse de que nada había pasado, que Lugonis estaba ausente o en otro de esos viajes, de esas misiones que a veces el Patriarca les encomendaba a los caballeros dorados. No te corrieron, le dijo más de una vez su nueva cotidianidad, tu maestro no está decepcionado de ti, él se encuentra de viaje y cuando regrese, retomará tus entrenamientos en el jardín rojo.

Esas palabras, sin embargo, conservaron su núcleo de mentira. Albafica debió confundirse con las columnas, con las sombras, las pocas ocasiones en que se aventuró a ir hasta el coliseo. Entonces vio a su maestro reunido con otro caballero dorado, o eso quiso creer, pues desde sus puntos de observación percibió destellos tan sólo, voces bajísimas que se referían a una urgencia, a una misión inconclusa durante años. Maestro, pensó, los dedos aferrados a alguna columna y un sollozo en la garganta. Lo extraño, lo extraño mucho.

Por eso se alegró cuando el soldado le dijo que afuera lo esperaba su maestro. No quiero que creas que te traicioné, Albafica, susurró el hombre, cabizbajo, disculpándose. El menor casi no lo escuchó. Sí, vio sus labios que se movían, su mirada igual a un péndulo que iba de su rostro a la mañana asomada apenas a la puerta, pero estuvo sumido en un adormecimiento del cual no salió sino hasta escuchar el nombre y título de su maestro. Lugonis, caballero dorado de Piscis. Quien lo recogiera y cuidara de él estaba afuera, más allá de la puerta.

Albafica no esperó a oír más. Salió corriendo y abrazó a esa persona. ¡Maestro!, lo extrañé mucho, dijo, hundió el rostro en las ropas de Lugonis, un poco gastadas, olorosas al sudor de los entrenamientos, y sonrió al escuchar la preocupación del adulto de su propia boca. Ahí, junto a su padre y maestro, ya no le importaron ni sus lágrimas de soledad ni el esconderse para poder llegar al coliseo. Esos meses, seguro, habían borrado el enojo de Lugonis, haciéndolo desistir de su decisión de correrlo. Sí; después de agradecerle al guardia su hospitalidad, volvería al jardín rojo para convertirse en caballero.

Las palabras del guardián de Piscis lo arrancaron de su ensueño, plantándolo de nuevo en la misma realidad de hace meses. Lo hicieron notar su condición de extraño en el Santuario. Abrieron ante sus ojos la posibilidad de que su benefactor fuera castigado por ocultar a un intruso. Le revelaron la existencia de un nuevo aprendiz, más apto que él para portar la armadura.

–Vámonos, Alba–, lo saca de ese tiempo ido Nikos.

El muchacho asiente, agradece que la voz de uno de sus compañeros de la granja interrumpa esos recuerdos, semejantes a una filosa roca. Te ayudo, le dice a Ursus, hermano menor de Nikos, y toma uno de los botes de leche, ya vacío. Pero es inútil, pues no deja de escuchar la voz Lugonis, su terquedad.

–Qué bueno, hoy terminamos antes–, dice Albafica por decir, a nadie, a los hermanos, a un lugar presentido que no quiere ver porque tal vez su maestro se fue ya. Y no pude hablarle, qué lástima, piensa mientras le pasa el bote a Ursus, que lo espera subido en la carreta. Y sin proponérselo alarga la vista hacia el otro extremo de la plaza. Ahí sigue la figura estática, envuelta en la actividad de los comerciantes, a punto de naufragar entre esas aguas de lino y algodón.

¿Y si…? No, no tiene caso. El antiguo aprendiz aprieta los dientes al tiempo de cargar el segundo de los botes. ¿De verdad te pesa?, si quieres yo se lo doy a Ursus, escucha, dice no con la cabeza, un poco divertido; Nikos ha confundido su gesto de impotencia con el cansancio de unas cuantas horas atento a la venta de leche. Así es mejor, se le ocurre mientras Ursus toma las riendas y la yegua comienza un trote cansino, en la mente, todavía, la dureza con la que el caballero de Piscis lo corriera por segunda vez: "No, no puedes enfrentarte con él, te vencería, no insistas, Albafica, te lo dije antes y vuelvo a repetirlo: no creo que estés calificado para pelear por la armadura de Piscis, tus energías no van a alcanzar, ¿acaso no entiendes?, estoy seguro que tus capacidades no serán suficientes para resistir los siguientes entrenamientos, tendremos problemas, porque no voy a permitirte pasar".

No voy a permitirte pasar. Amenazó y cumplió. Albafica no tuvo oportunidad de enfrentar al nuevo discípulo de su maestro para recuperar su sitio, como deseaba, y tampoco volvió al jardín de rosas porque Lugonis lo atacó. El adolescente aún se avergüenza por su falta de respeto, por la debilidad de su cosmos, por haber acabado en el suelo después de ver una rosa aproximándose a él. ¿No debería ser yo quien decida eso?, no seas impertinente, perdóneme, maestro, no fue mi intención insultarlo… Las palabras tanto propias como ajenas se trenzan junto con el color de los pétalos. Rojo, negro, Rosa Diabólica Real, Rosa Piraña; apenas esquiva la primera, trastabillando y sin tropezar, la segunda lo deja con heridas en los brazos y un tobillo lastimado.

Largo de aquí, si vuelvo a verte en los alrededores ni tú ni ese soldado saldrán vivos, ¿entendiste?, grita el sendero que se adentra en el bosque y lleva hasta la granja donde lo admitieron al atardecer de aquel mismo día, donde le dan comida y cama a cambio de trabajo. Ojalá tenga una nueva oportunidad de verlo, de convencerlo, susurra Albafica entre el brincoteo de la carreta sobre sus ejes, para no llorar, para no escuchar; no quiere sentir un nuevo ataque del caballero y tampoco desea que por su culpa, aquel soldado tan amable sea castigado.

–Voy a adelantarme a guardar los botes–, dice Nikos. Albafica asiente sin entender, ve cómo el empleado salta de la carreta junto con su hermano, cómo ambos bajan los recipientes vacíos sin dificultad. Y sonríe; ni ellos ni su patrón toman en cuenta el Santuario o a los caballeros, quizá se burlarían si supieran que él vivió en esa elevación al fondo del caserío desde muy pequeño. Por eso les dijo que venía del siguiente pueblo, que no tenía a nadie y estaba buscando trabajo. En lo último no había mentido. Los tres mayores lo vieron con el ceño fruncido, dudando que ese niño tan frágil pudiera ser de ayuda. Iban a decirle que no lo necesitaban, que estaban completos, pero la cercanía de la noche los hizo reconsiderar; le permitirían dormir y al día siguiente se iría.

No fue así. Ursus amaneció con fiebre, los escalofríos no lo dejaron sostener los botes llenos de leche. Te ayudo, se ofreció Albafica. Nikos lo observó con una sonrisa chueca, ¿podrás?, dijo, y el muchacho tomó el bote junto al empleado y entre los dos lo subieron a la carreta para ir a la plaza. Y así, con esas dos palabras, con la fuerza que a sus once años guardaba en las manos, consiguió insertarse en un nuevo día a día.

–Hoy sí nos fue bien, acabamos temprano. ¡Alba!

Es la voz de Nikos. Albafica contesta con un grito, ya voy, dice, avanza hacia la casa sin desatar a la yegua; después lo hará, ahora tiene sed. Los hermanos y su patrón, el señor Manolios, lo alcanzan antes de que llegue a la casa. Lleven a la yegua al granero, ordena el hombre a sus empleados, antes de pedirle a Albafica el dinero de la venta.

Ese hombre le da un poco de miedo al muchacho. A veces va al pueblo y regresa apestando a vino. Y grita casi siempre, y su voz es ronca, sin palabras amables ni para Nikos y Ursus ni para él.

–Anda, dámelo.

–S-sí…

Albafica no está seguro de tener lo que su patrón le pide. De todos modos rebusca en sus bolsillos. Están vacíos.

–No lo tengo, señor, seguro Nikos…

–Búscalo bien, él me dijo que te lo dio.

–N-no, señor, yo… No lo tengo.

–¡Dámelo!–, exige el hombre, gritando como nunca se imaginó el antiguo aprendiz que alguien pudiera gritar. –¿Dónde está, dónde lo guardaste? ¡Responde, malagradecido!

…**Continúa…**

**¡Pobre pequeño!, soy mala, muajajajajajaja, dejé el capítulo como telenovela en viernes…**

**La autora siente un cosmos enorme y amenazante muy cerca de ella. Qué va a pasar, le preguntan entre una densa neblina roja. Ella se niega a responder. Ya verás, Alba, ya verás, piensa, esperando que el antiguo Piscis sea más comprensivo que Ikki y Máscara Mortal con la ficción…**


End file.
